


The Best Stories are Made Drunk

by maddierose3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I mean, Many Mentions of Drinking, anyways i hope you like it, its kinda obvious with the title, this was originally on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddierose3/pseuds/maddierose3
Summary: After a distressing move, (Y/N), a language enthusiast, sushi-loving dork finds herself in the middle of the daily craziness of the personifications of the countries. But the countries were warned not to make friends with humans because the humans die long before the countries. What if I told you, (Y/N) was holding a secret that even she didn't know she was holding?





	1. So... You're a Country?

_Ok, so... Where am I?_

How many times have I said that today? Quick question: Who in their right mind would move cross country to a state they had never been to, with no one, and no idea where they were? The Answer: Me. And it was a HUGE mistake. So here I am, far away from home. Luggage in hand. With no idea where I am.

"No, no, no!" Crap. My phone had just died and now I have no idea what to do! I closed my eyes and sigh in exasperation. Which was another bad idea on my part because I managed to run into someone and land on my butt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I-"

"Hey, dude, it's not a problem! Here!" He stuck his hand out. I looked up at the stranger. He had sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

"Thanks. I really am sorry about that," I said, grabbing his hand. He helped me up but I almost brought him down with me.

"Woah! You're really strong! You remind me of a guy I know!" He let go of my hand, "What's your name, dude?"

"(Y/N). What's yours?" I responded.

"Am- Alfred!" Wait, was he about to say something before that? Anyways, "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, I live here now. But.. I-I can't find my way around..." I said, embarrassed. I normally don't like to ask for help so this is out of the norm for me.

"Hey, dude, it's ok! Why don't you come over to my house? You can find your way from there!"

"Thank you! I will! Lead the way!"

~Time Skip brought to you by the Hero~

"OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"(Y-(Y/N)? Are you ok?"

Oops. Looks like I worried Alfred.

"No, I'm not. I'm supposed to meet with my real estate agent today to get the key to my new house, right? Well, turns out they rescheduled the meeting to yesterday without telling me! So now I'm out of a place to live," I proceed to slam my head on the table, exhausted and stressed.

"Dude, I'm sorry. You can stay with me if you want to!" Oh, Alfred. You're too kind.

"Are you sure?" I said, my head still on the table, "I won't be a burden to you? I mean we just met."

"Yeah, dude! It's totally cool! Here, lemme take you to your room!"

~Another Time Skip because I don't know how to write the next part except in a flashback so HERE WE GO~

It's been 4 months since I started living with Alfred. Or shall I say, America. Gather 'round, children, and I shall tell you about how my first friend away from home is, IN FACT, the personification of the entire country of the US.

_~Flashback~_

_"Cali!" Alfred was yelling for me. I poked my head around the corner._

_"I keep telling you it's (Y/N)!"_

_"Whatever! I'm going to a meeting with a bunch of my friends. Wanna come with?"_

_"Sure. Why not?"_

**(Author here. When the text in a flashback changes back to normal, that indicates narration done by present-day (Y/N). K? Good. Bye!)** I honestly didn't think Al (I call him Al and he hates it X3) had any friends other than me but whatever. When we got to where the meeting was, what happened was no less than surreal.

_"Yay! We're here!"_

_"Ok, ok! Calm down!"_

_"Sorry! I'm just so excited! I want you to meet my friends!"_

_"Alright! Let's go." Alfred then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a room inside the meeting hall. He went so fast, I had to make him wait before we went in so I could regain my composure. When I was finally back together, he opened the door valiantly. And then I saw a guy fly across the room, apparently being thrown._

_"Dudes! I told you I was bringing a friend with me and you're still throwing each other around?!" I was then tackled by a smaller man with short brown hair and brown eyes, with a curl on the left side of his head. But before he could say anything, he was picked up off me by a tall, muscular man with blond, slicked back hair. I stood up, muttered a small "Thank you" and went to sit with Al. But I didn't quite make it._

_"Germany! I just wanted to say hi!" pouted the man that jumped on me earlier._

_"Germany?" I said slowly._

_"You idiot..." said a guy at the head of the table with impressive eyebrows. I was getting more confused by the second. Why did this guy have the same name as an entire country? Were the rest of these guys named after countries as well? Even... Al?_

_"Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later, dudes." I looked back over to Al._

_"Al? What's going on?" I said with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and a tiny bit of fear. He strolled over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I was a bit tense already, so the gesture felt uncomfortable._

_"Well, Cali," he started._

_"It's Maddie." He ignored me._

_"I'm sorry I haven't been completely honest with you, dude. To tell you the truth, we're all countries!" A look of shock came over my face. I- I didn't understand at all. How could Al be a country?_

_"He's telling the truth. We are," said Eyebrows. He walked over to me, stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Britain."_

_I nervously shook his hand and looked over at "Al"._

_"So, who does that mean you are?"_

_"I'm America!_ _That over there," he gestured to the guy who had previously been thrown (he had since moved closer to us), "is France." France, as I now knew him, grabbed my hand and kissed it._

_"Bonjour, mi amour-" Unwilling to have a man I just met grab my hand, kiss it, and call me "mi amour", I slapped him across the face._

_"Never do that again, ok?" I said, in my most innocent sounding voice, though each word was dripping with poison. America just continued with his introductions._

_"As you know, that's Germany," he pointed to the tall blond who had saved me before, "and the one standing beside him is Italy!"_

_"Ciao!" Italy ran up to me to give me a hug. I hugged him back. He's too cute, "You're very strong! Just like Germany! And you can be scary like him too!" I looked over at Germany and we made eye contact. I have a friendly smile and sent Italy back over to him._

_"That," continued America, "is China. And next to him is Japan," they both looked over and gave a small bow_ **(please don't kill me if that's not how they greet people)** _and I gave a small bow back. I was starting to get used to these people and I was starting to ease up._

_"And that-," America pointed to a large, light-haired man sitting alone at the table, "um... we don't have to worry about him." Odd, America seemed scared, as did most of the others._

_"Al- sorry. America, I want to know who he is. Why are you so afraid?"_

_"It's ok!" I turned around and the man was standing behind me. America and the others moved to the opposite corner of the room, "I am Russia! It is a pleasure to meet you!"_

_Why are they so afraid of him? He seems nice! "Hello, Russia! I'm (Y/N)! It's a pleasure to meet you too!"_

_"Ok!" Said America moving me away from Russia and sitting back down at the table, "now that introductions are over, let's finally start this meeting!"_

_~Time Skip brought to you by Mother Russia~_

_"See, dude? That wasn't so bad!" We were all packing up our stuff (minus me, cause I didn't bring anything) and America was trying to help me feel better after the initial shock._

_"Yeah, I guess you're right," To be honest, this seemed less than a meeting and more of watching grown men fight each other while you're in the middle of it. I guess the most memorable part was Britain throwing a vase at France and nearly hitting me. I'm alright, though. Much to everyone's surprise, I was able to catch it and return it to its original place._

_"(Y/N)!" I turned just in time for Italy to come up and tackle me, "How were you able to catch the vase without it breaking or hitting you?"_

_"Oh, um, I'm not sure. Natural reflex, I guess?" I said, not quite sure how else to respond._

_"You should come train with Germany, Japan, and I! It'd be really fun!" He said, still hanging on._

_"Do you think the other's would be ok with it? I wouldn't want to intrude," I looked over at Germany and Japan. They were looking over at Italy and I. I'm not sure if it's because they wanted Italy to hurry so they could leave or what._

_"Germany!" Italy yelled, still not letting go. Ow my ears, "Can (Y/N)come train with us?"_

_Germany gave us a simple nod, but Japan stayed still. I guess he mostly follows what Germany says._

_"Yay! Here," Italy finally let go and handed me a piece of paper with an address on it, "We'll see you there!" And with that, he followed Japan and Germany out._

_~Flashback over~_

So that's what I've been through today. And now, I'm leaving to go train with Japan, Germany, and Italy. I got up (I've been lying on my bed this whole time :P) and got dressed. I put on a black tank-top with "Music is my escape" written on it, some black Nike shorts, and red Nike sneakers. I threw my hair into a high ponytail, grabbed my phone, said goodbye to America, and ran to Germany's house.

~Time skip brought to you by (Y/N) wearing nearly everything Nike~

*Ding Dong*

I rang the doorbell and out came Italy, very excited.

"(Y/N)! You're here!"

"Yep! So where're the others?" I said, Italy leading me inside.

"They're all out back. We were waiting for you, bella!"

"You didn't need to do that. What if I had gotten lost? You guys would have been waiting forever!" I questioned. I'm not used to people waiting for me.

"Don't worry about it! We were happy to wait for you! And if you were lost, we would have gone out to look for you!" He's too sweet. We finally made it to the back of the house where Germany and Japan were waiting at the start of a long track field.  _Running. Thank god._

"Hey, guys!" I said, waving and getting their attention.

"Good, (Y/N), you're here. We can start," Germany seemed to be glad to start training. Do these two really need it? I mean, I know Germany doesn't. But I guess Italy and Japan do, "Alright! We're starting with running laps! You stop when I tell you! Go!"

We all start running, Germany included. I pull ahead of Japan and Italy and am running side by side with Germany. I looked over at him and he met my gaze. He seemed impressed. I gave a small smile and sped up ahead of him, determined to beat him. He sped up as well. Challenge accepted. We raced around the track, often passing by Japan and Italy. After a while, Germany blew the whistle around his neck and we all finished the lap we were on.

"Wow, that was quite impressive," Germany said. I'm surprised that he wasn't out of breath. Well, neither was I.

"Thank you! So what's next?" I asked, looking between the three. A look of shock grew on Italy's face and Japan looked like he wanted to sleep for a week.

"We're going over scenarios," Scenarios? I guess that makes sense. A lot of what I heard at the meeting was discussions of war. Japan, Germany, and I walked over to the side of the house while Italy trudged over.

"So," began Germany, "what do you do if America has surrounded his soldiers around you with no escape?" Italy started first.

"Oh! You surrender!" He received a look of disapproval from Germany and instantly grew quiet. Japan followed suit.  _Quiet type, huh?_

"(Y/N), what about you? What do you do?"

"A kick to the nose, hard enough to knock him out."

"Why?"

"I've known America for long enough to know his soldiers won't do anything without his word. So if America's knocked out, he can't give orders. No orders? His soldiers panic and all flee."  **(I know that's not realistic but bear with it for the story.)**

"Impressive," we went through a few more scenarios, each a bit more tricky than the last, but we were able to get through each of them with sound solutions.

"What do you do if Britain's sent a spy to gather information? How do you identify him and reprimand him?" Germany asked. At that moment, I heard a rustle in the bushes. My gaze darted over to where I heard the sound. And, low and behold, I see bits of blond hair and very thick eyebrows.

"Easy," I said, walking over to the bush. I grabbed Britain by the collar and started walking back to the group, "Grab him by the collar, cutting off his breath, and throw him in a cell," I threw Britain in the middle of everyone and we all formed a circle to keep him in.

"*cough* *cough* H-how? How could you see me?" he said, gaining his breath back.

"You need to work on hiding, buddy," I look over to Germany, "what do we do with him?"

"Throw him in our cell. It's in the basement," I nodded and looked back over to Britain. I hit the side of his neck and knocked him out.

"Italy. Can you show me to the basement?" I said, slinging Britain over my shoulders. He nodded and off we went.

~Time Skip brought to you by Britain's eyebrows~

"Why?" I looked over at the newly caged Britain, "I thought you were with us? I thought you were with the Allies, not the Axis."

"Calm down, Britain. I don't have a side," I said, kneeling down next to the cell wall where he had moved.

"But you're living with America!"

"Not anymore," I turned around to see Germany and Japan coming towards us. I gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean, Germany?" I questioned, standing up.

"You are far more competent than I thought,"  _Gee, thanks,_ "We'd like to offer you a place with us," I looked at him in shock. I glanced over at Italy and Britain. Italy looked beyond excited and Britain had a look of anger on his face and started yelling profanities and calling me a "traitor". I had to think for a moment. Anyone else would have said yes on the spot but I had to think this out. Moving twice in 4 months isn't quite the worry. The worry is I've known the Axis for barely a day.

"Listen, I'd love to but," I saw Britain's face light up and I shot him a "cool your jets, eyebrows" look, "I've only known you guys for less than a day. I gotta take the smarter route and say no for now."

"Understandable. You are still welcome to come train with us every day, though," I smiled.

"Thank you, Germany. I will." Britain still hasn't shut up. I reached my arm through the bars and hit him on the neck again, knocking him out. "Jesus. He was giving me a headache."

~Time Skip brought to you by (Y/N)'s badass moment~

"America! I'm home! Where are you?"

"Cali!"

This happened most times I come home. I don't know what the poor guy does with himself when I'm gone. What would he say if I told him I was thinking of moving out? I probably shouldn't tell him yet.

"I should probably give up on having you call me by my actual name, shouldn't I?" I said, exasperated.

"Yup!"

"Hold up, do you even know what my real name is?" I asked accusingly.

"Of course I do, (Y/N)!"

"Then why do you call me Cali all the time?"

"It's short for California! That's where you're from, right?" I guess that makes sense. Doesn't make it any less annoying, "Plus, it's getting back at you for calling me Al all the time!" He left the room laughing and I chased after him saying, "You little-!"


	2. World Meetings, Pictures, and Beer

You wanna know what I don't understand? Why does America keep inviting me to the world meetings? I'm not a country and I can't exactly contribute to this except for occasionally catching a few thrown items, chairs, or people. Yes, people. Britain won't stop throwing France across the room like the first meeting I attended. So I've had to save him (and the wall) a number of times over the past 4 weeks.

"Britain, I swear to god! Stop throwing things!" I shouting, forgetting I was still holding France bridal style after catching him. After looking down and realizing he was still there, I set him down on his feet and sat down in my seat, tired. That was the 3 time this meeting I had to jump up and catch something.

"I'll only stop when he," shouted Britain, pointing at France," stops being a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" France shouted back. He walked over to Britain and they began arguing again. I put my head in my hands and started massaging my temples. A hand began rubbing my back.

"It's a-ok, (Y/N)! They're-a always like this! Not even Germany can make them stop," I looked up at Italy. He was giving me a wide, but comforting smile. I returned the smile and sat up again.

"Thank you, Italy," I said.

"It's-a no problem!" He said and then bounced back over to Germany and Japan. As little as he did, he really did help. But that doesn't mean the Britain and France have stopped bickering. Completely tired of their bullshit, I stood up, walked over to them, and smacked their skulls together.

"I swear, you two argue like an old married couple," I've used this line more times than I can count. It's an easy way to get people to stop arguing.

"We do not!" said Britain, rubbing his head where it collided with France. They had both stood up by now and were slightly red in the face. France and I sat down in our seats and Britain continued the meeting.

~Time skip brought to you by some light FrUk~

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!"

I jolt awake. Wow, I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I looked around the room to see everyone gone except for Italy, Germany, and Japan.  _ Wow. Even America left me.  _ I stood up and gathered myself.

"Sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to fall asleep," I said, blushing slightly.

"It's alright. How are you going to get home?" asked Germany. Then it hit me.  _ America left without me,  _ "Shoot. One moment," I pulled out my phone and dialed America's number. No answer. I tried again. Still not answer.

"Is everything alright?" I turned to back to the Axis.

"Yeah. America's not picking up his phone. I guess I'm running home!" I turned to leave but was stopped when Germany put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, you're not. There have been reports of attacks around the area and you apparently forgot you were wearing a dress," I looked down at my outfit. It was not too fancy, but not completely casual either. It was an A-line skater skirt dress with a white and navy striped top and navy skirt. (I'll put an image at the end of the chapter) He's right. America had convinced me to wear a dress today and I was in no condition to run right now. But I don't remember any reports about attacks, "You can ride home with us."

I blushed at the thought. I guess it was the only way to get home anytime soon, "Ok! Thank you," I replied with a nod and followed them out to their car.

The car ride home was... different. I had expected the axis to talk among themselves or stay quiet and I would look out the window, silent. Well, it started that way. Every once in a while, I would hear a snicker or giggle from Italy or Japan. They were sitting across from Germany and I (The car is set up so the first and second row are facing each other and they are being driven around) I was still sleepy from falling asleep in the meeting so I didn't think anything of it. Eventually, from the gentle hum of the engine and the quietness of everyone, I fell back asleep.

I woke up again to the sound of a shutter click. I shot up and saw Italy with his phone out, taking pictures of Germany and me.

"Italy..." I said, my voice brimming with malice. I stuck my hand out in front of him, "Phone or delete the pictures," he squeaked and dropped his phone into the front compartment with the driver. I sighed in exasperation. There was no way I could get the phone with being in a... compromising position. I looked over at Germany with an "I'm sorry" look, a dark blush across my cheeks. He looked at me the same way and when he looked forward again, he looked like he wanted to kill the two.

~Time Skip back to America's house~

"Thank you again for driving me home!"

"Of-a course! See you at training!" I closed the door and began looking for America.

"America! Where the hell are you?!" I saw a bit of blonde hair disappear around a corner and I followed it. I saw America trying to sneak away quietly.

"America~," I said sweetly with every word laced with venom. He screamed and ran off to his bedroom and locked the door. I sighed in exasperation and walked to my own room to get changed. I still had training with the Axis and wasn't about to break my attendance streak. I changed into my normal gear, checked the time and saw that I had about an hour before I had to leave. I felt bad for scaring America as bad as I did (A/N I have a headcanon that America is scared of creepy little girls like Samara from The Ring) so I figured I should go apologize to him. I opened the door to see America standing there, his fist raised like he's about to knock on the door.

"Oh! Hey, America. What's up?" I asked.

"I, ah, just wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving you behind. France thought it'd be funny to take a few of my papers so I ran to get them back," He said.

"Did you get them back?"

"Yup!" He smiled his old-fashioned Hero smile and I smiled back.

"Oh, uh, America?" I said, "I'm sorry I scared you before. Just kinda mad I had to find my own way home."

"It's alright!" He turned to leave but started speaking again, "Oh, by the way, how did you get home?"

"Oh, the Axis offered me a ride. They thought I was unfit to walk home since I was wearing a dress  _ that I don't completely understand how you convinced me to wear  _ so they gave me a ride."

"Awesome! Well, I'm glad you're home safe. See you!" I closed the door again and sat down on my bed, trying to figure out what I was gonna do. Only about 10 minutes had passed and I still didn't have to leave. Suddenly, I heard my phone go off. It was a text from Italy. No words. Just a picture. 

Of Germany and me. In the car. I had fallen asleep against his shoulder, and his arm was around my waist.

"ITALY!" I was embarrassed and furious. But I responded to the text. 

I = Italy, M = (Y/N)

M: Don't tell me you sent that to other people

I= Nope!

M= Good. I hope you realize that I'm coming over to train soon.

I= Eep! Please don't hurt me!

M= I won't. But I'll get Germany's help. Maybe more training? Or a cut down of pasta?

I= No!

I turned off my phone and left my room.

"America! I'm leaving for Germany's!"

"Aren't you a bit early?!"

"I've got some business to attend to first!"

"Ok, bye!" 

~Time Skip to Germany's house~

I rang the doorbell and, luckily for me, Germany answered the door.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here so early?" He questioned.

"I need your help," I walked in the house and took out my phone, "I'm a bit... mad at Italy at the moment," I pulled up the picture that Italy sent me and hesitantly turned it towards Germany. A blush spread across his face and mine followed suit.

"He didn't send it to anyone else, did he?" I put my phone away, more embarrassed than ever, but still mad.

"If you didn't get it, I don't think he did," I sighed. Germany started to walk outside where Italy and Japan are. I knew he was about to start yelling at Italy, but I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm not gonna stop you. Just let me hold him down so he can't get away first." I smiled mischievously and Germany smiled back. I walked outside first and walked up to Italy and Japan. 

"Hey, guys!" I said.

"Herro, (Y/N)," said Japan, giving a small bow. Italy just hid behind Japan.

"Italy? Dude, I'm not gonna do anything to you," I said, reaching my hand out to help him up. He grabbed it and I took my opportunity. I yanked him up and spun him so his back was against my front and pinned his arms, "But that doesn't mean he won't~," I whispered. And out came Germany. 

The aura around Germany was terrifying. If I didn't know it wasn't towards me, I would've started running. And I sure Italy would have too if I wasn't holding him. 

"ITALY!" And that started a 5-minute "conversation". Or shall I say Germany yelling at Italy and Italy trying to convince Germany not to hurt him. It all ended with, "EXTRA LAPS. GO," I had to let go quickly to avoid being dragged along with Italy.

"Well, I guess that worked," I said, joining Germany where he was standing. 

"I'm... really sorry you had to go through this," he sighed. I smirked.

"It's alright. I guess this is what happens when you make friends with countries, huh?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as he sent a small smile back my way, "Now, how about we join him to see if he'll run faster?"

~Time Skip brought to you by Germany's smile (we must protect it)~

Another meeting. Another bored (Y/N).  _ If you don't wanna go, then don't go. _ Listen, these things might be boring but I'd be even more bored if I was left home alone. I had started zoning out but France caught my attention.

"(Y/N)?" he asked.

"Hm?" I said, picking my head up off my hand.

"Where are you from?" 

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you don't look entirely 'American'. In fact, you don't look particularly similar to any country we've met,"  _ Talk about completely random. _

"Oh, um. Well, I have 4 main nationalities. Portuguese, French," I looked over at France, "British," Over to Britain, "and German."

"German? Really?" Britain questioned.

“Yeah. Is it that unusual?”

"So if you're-a German,” Italy interrupted, “does that-a mean you drink like one too?" I looked over at Italy. It made sense that Italy would ask that, seeing as he lives with Germany.

"Good question. Depends on what you define 'drink like a German' means." I said, leaning over the table, ready for a challenge. Germany stood up and walked over to a fridge in the corner of the room that I hadn't noticed till now, brought back a six-pack of beer, and placed it in front of me. 

"Challenge accepted, Germany," I said as I grabbed a bottle, popped the top, and started drinking. (If you can't tell, (Y/N) is, in fact, 21) One down. Two. Four. After only 30 minutes, all six were gone

"How do you feel?" asked Britain. I gave him a wide smile.

"A little buzzed, but not bad."

"Here," I looked behind me to see Japan hold a breathalyzer. I guess he has that because of Germany. I took it, breathed into it, and waited for the result.

".17," I said, showing the breathalyzer. Germany that brought out another six-pack and I drink through that. 0.31. And another. And another. And another, testing my BAC after each pack. After a while, I had reached a BAC of 0.54.

"Ok, ok. That's enough." Germany said.

"But Germany!~" I said, obviously drunk and giggly.

"No. You've had enough."

I began to hum to myself. Unintelligible noises became actual songs and gentle singing. (Don't ask me. I thought it was cute) I began to sing  "Le Bien qui fait mal", a French rock opera song. It transformed to "Girl from Sweden" by Eric Saade, then to "CPH girls" by Christopher. These were all song either in a different language or about a different country. I slowly began drifting off to sleep.


	3. The BTT and a Frying Pan

What the hell happened yesterday? Oh yeah... I got drunk at a world meeting and passed out. Smooth, (Y/N). Real smooth. But nevermind how it happened. The point is I'm hungover as hell, my head is throbbing, my throat was burning, I feel like I'm about to vomit, and I can't sit up without the room around me spinning. I laid back down, cover my head with my blanket, and try to struggle through this hangover. I heard a gentle knock on the door a couple minutes later.

"(Y/N)?" It was America.

"Come in, "I croaked. America opened the door with a glass of water. I poked my head out from under my covers, "How come you're being so quiet? Did something happen?" I asked, my throat begging me to stop talking.

"I've, uh, had to take care of Britain when he gets drunk, so I know how to help. If you're up to it, a couple of people want to come over."

"I'm ok with that. Just give me the water," I said reaching my hands towards him like a child to his favorite toy. America just laughed a little, handed me the water, and left.

~Time skip brought to you by a drunk paying for her mistakes~

I have the uncanny ability to get over hangovers much quicker than most people, though I still felt sick. I got out of bed and got dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and leggings, hoping it would help me feel less lethargic. I walked downstairs to grab some food and heard America talking with a few others. I peeked around the corner into the front room and saw America, Germany, Italy, and another man with platinum hair and red-violet eyes that constantly referred to himself as "The Awesome Me". After a couple seconds, I managed to catch Germany's eye.

"Ah, (Y/N). How are you feeling?" He said, beckoning me over to him.

"Like crap. But not as bad as this morning," I responded, joining the group.

"Well, I'm glad your sense of humor is still there!" joked America.

"Yup! Kinda like the trash, which I keep telling you to take out but you won't!" That got everyone to laugh. America wasn't one to get offended easily. (It's a joke because everyone in America seems to be offended 24/7) I felt an arm draped around my shoulders.

"Ah, so West. Is she your little girlfriend?" teased the stranger. I blushed and looked at Germany, whom the stranger was calling "West". (I'm too lazy to always put in the accent for Germany and Prussia. Y'all are smart, you can figure it out)

"Leave her alone, Prussia," Prussia? As in, Germany's brother Prussia?

"Wait, Prussia?" I asked.

"Ah ha! You've heard of me! Of course, you would have, I am the Awesome Me after all," Oh I've heard about you all right. Specifically, about the time you nearly blew up a kitchen and sulked about it for a couple hours. I had to contain my laughs but it still showed on my face. I caught Germany's eye and he knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"Yes, (Y/N), this is Prussia. Mein Bruder. He'll be training with us from now on," I offered him my hand but he was still doing his posing so I just left him to his own devices.

"Wait, Germany? Prussia's going to train with us?" asked Italy.

"Yes, dummkopf," This seemed to scare Italy for whatever reason. He started mumbling to himself, something about "two Germanys".

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at training then!" I said and started to walk back to my room. Germany's hand landed on my shoulder.

"You should rest. You drank quite a bit yesterday," I shook off his hand.

"I get over hangovers fast. I'm just gonna eat something and come over. See you then!" and I walked off.

~Time Skip brought to you by THE AWESOME PRUSSIA~

"Hey, guys!" I waved over to where everyone was standing. Italy ran up to me and hugged me. I managed to scoop him up and put him on my back.

"Yay! Germany, look! I'm taller than you now!" Italy looked so happy. Like a child at their first trip to Disneyland.

"Alright, time to come down, Italy. We gotta go train," I crouched down so he could get off.

"Aww..." Italy's apprehension to train gave me an idea.

"Hey, Japan, could I talk to you for just a moment?" He gave a small nod and we walked a small way away from Germany, Prussia, and Italy, "I was thinking, since Italy hates training like this, then maybe we could set him up with a game, at least for the exercise part of it."

"Yes, I could see how that wourd work. What game were you thinking about?"

"It's a game I played a lot when I was younger. Just Dance!" (Hell, I still play it)

"Of course. I wirr bring this up with Germany. I'm sure when I exprain it to him, he'rr agree with it too." We walked back over to the group and I was wearing a huge smile on my face.

"Vhat are you so happy about?" asked Prussia. I just responded by smiling wider.

"Come on, let's just start training."

~Time Skip brought to you by Author~Chan playing Just Dance~

"Did you figure it out, (Y/N)?"

"Yup!"

We actually got Germany to agree to let us get Italy Just Dance. I guess, in the end, it came down to an easier way to get Italy to exercise. I pressed the on-button and the familiar music began playing.

"Wow. It's been years since I've played this game," Memories of sleepovers, family nights, and times by myself came flooding back, "Alright. Who wants to go first?"

"Well, bella, you're the only one who seems to know how to play. Why don't you start?" Me? Ok then.

"I guess I could. What song though," I asked, scrolling through the selection of songs.

"Oh! That one!" Italy said, pointing excitedly at "We No Speak Americano". It was a fairly easy song. Until I remember that there were a long of hand and arm movements in this song and I was wearing a flowier shirt than usual. For those of you who don't understand, lots of arm moments plus flowy shirt means the possibility of my stomach showing. My stomach wasn't the part I was worried about. I was worried about showing anything a little higher up (Her chest, ok? If you didn't get that).

I was about to start the song when I heard a *knock* *knock* *knock* on the door.

"Italy? Can you tell me wher-" The owner of the voice came in through the door without us even getting up. It was a man, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Spain!" Italy got up and hugged the stranger, whose name is apparently Spain.

"Ah! Mi amigo! How are you?" Spain asked, hugging the little Italian. Italy, taking Spain by surprise, managed to drag him over to me.

"Spain! This is-a (Y/N)! (Y/N)! This is-a Spain!"

"Hola, chica!" He stuck his hand out and I took it.

"Hola, Spain! ¿Cómo estás?" I said smiling and I shook his hand. He gave me a very wide smile.

"Muy bien! I had no idea mis amigos knew someone who spoke español other than me!"

"Independent study, mi amigo," I let his hand go.

"Hey, Italy. Where's Romano? I can't find him anywhere," asked Spain. I assumed that Romano was another friend of theirs.

"Fratello came over a little while ago. I think he barricaded himself in my room," Spain let out an exasperated sigh.

"Gracias, amigo. I'll go try to get him out," And with that, Spain had disappeared upstairs.

"So should we get this started?" Italy rushed back over to the couch and I finally started the song.

Like I expected, my shirt started to ride up my stomach as the song progressed. But at the time, I didn't care. It had been years since I had played Just Dance and I danced like it was my first time all over again. I had an absolute blast. I had a massive smile on the whole time and I didn't care. I must admit, the few times during the song that I had to turn around, I was worried if anything was showing. But I disregarded it and continued with the song. I hit the final gold move and ended the song, breathing quite heavily. But I heard a couple of whistles next to me.

"Zhat was quite a show~"

"Si, it was~" I looked over and saw Prussia and Spain watching from the side. If my face could go redder, it would have. Lucky for me, my face was already red from dancing.

"Wh-what are two talking about?" I stuttered.

"Do you think France would like to see zhis?" Prussia asked Spain.

"Si, amigo. I'll go call him!" said Spain and he walked away.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked, a bit annoyed they ignored my first question. Just then Germany walked over to me and pulled the hem of my shirt down. _I'm_ _such an idiot! My shirt's been up this whole time and I was completely oblivious!_ Any redness that had left my face before was back about 10x brighter. Partially because I'd been such an idiot and partially because Germany was the one to fix it. Which means he, and probably Italy and Japan, saw too. I excused myself to use the bathroom and passed Spain in the hallway.

"France said he'd be over soon," I nodded and continued walking, "Oh, chica," Spain has gently grabbed my arm, "I just wanted to say lo siento. About earlier. When I'm around France and/or Prussia, I don't act like I usually do."

"Gracias, Spain. I have heard about the Bad Touch Trio. I guess I didn't put two and two together when I met you," I gave him a wide smile to show him that everything was ok. He smiled back and walked back to the front room where everyone else was. I continued to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. By now, most of the redness had dissipated and I walked out about 10 minutes later.

And saw Prussia, Spain, and France poured over Prussia's phone watching something.

"I told you it was a show!" Said Prussia.

"Oui, mon amie! I wish I 'ad been 'ere for the real thing," so Prussia had taken video of me dancing, did he? I snuck behind the three and grabbed the back of Prussia and France's collars (I decided to spare Spain).

"What are we looking at?~" I hummed. Chills ran up their spines as Prussia frantically tried to hide his phone.

"N-nothing, Frau," Prussia said, panicked.

"Hm? Hey, Italy? Didn't you say you have a friend who you call when you need help with Prussia?"

"Miss. Hungary? I'll go-a call her!" He bounded out of the room and pure fear shown on Prussia's face. A short while later, Italy came back into the room, "Ok!~ She should be here-" we heard a slam as the front door opened to reveal an obviously angry woman in a green dress and apron holding a frying pan, "-now!"

"Prussia!" I let go of him as soon as the woman I assumed was Miss. Hungary got close enough. She started lecturing him about decency and not taking videos of other without them knowing. After about a minute and France passing out due to fear, Prussia was completely out.

"I like you!" I laughed and stuck my hand out, "I'm (Y/N). You must be Miss. Hungary!"

"Hello, dear. Yes I am, but you can just call me Hungary. I've heard quite a bit about you from Italy here," she let go of my hand and reached into one of her apron pockets and pulled out a small piece of paper, "Here! Give me a call sometime! I'm sure this isn't the last we'll see each other, especially with Prussia around~" she winked and I laugh again. I waved her goodbye and got Germany and Spain's help to move 2/3 of the BTT to the couch and then went back home.


	4. Here We Go Again

The next morning, I woke up in my bed, assuming that Germany had moved me up there last night. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stepped down. Or rather, I fell. Standing up, I saw that I couldn't see over the top of my bed. I panicked and ran into the bathroom. Yet again, I couldn't see. I proceeded to climb onto the counter, annoyed that either everything grew, or I shrunk. Once I reached the counter, I stood and put my hands on the mirror. A small figure resembling my 6-year-old-self stood there. Tiny, skinny, mousy and wavy hair, gray-eyed, dressed in a green plaid jumper with a white polo u

" I swear, America. You need to stop going out drinking with Britain."

"Nah, dude. Everything's cool~"

"*sigh* No, it's not. You just passed out."

So that's what I've been doing almost every other night for the past week. America has been swamped with work for the world meetings so Britain will take him out drinking. Then I have to go get both of them and baby them till they get over their hangovers. Lucky for me, Britain didn't drink this time and he was the one to deliver America to me. I gently picked up America and laid him in his bed. Britain was still over to make sure he was alright (how sweet) so I went out to the front room.

"Britain~," I said, using my sweet but venomous voice. He froze in fear, "How about you stop taking America drink? Hm?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," he stuttered.

"Because what if one day, I don't come get you guys~? What then~?" His eyes widened in fear about what would happen; arrest, embarrassment, loss of reputation. I gave a small laugh, "I think you understand my point~." America had woken up and stumbled out of his room, still drunk.

"H-hey! Ca-*hic* Cali. Have you thought of moving out?"

"We'll talk in the morning, America," I stood up to lead him back to his room.  _ This time, I'll lock the door.  _ As I was guiding him back, he said,

"I don't want you to l-leave, Cali. *hic* But if you w-want to, you can," I gave him a patient smile and put him back to bed.

"Thank you, America. Now, get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning," and I left, locking the door this time.

~Time Skip brought to you by drunk America~

"*groan* My head is killing me."

"Oh, there you are, America. How are you feeling?" I was lacing up my shoes, ready to go train with the Axis.

"Horrible. Did I do anything stupid last night?" He asked, getting some water.

"Hmm... Nope. You just asked if I had ever thought about moving out," I answered.

"Oh. Well, what was your answer?"

"I'm not sure. I have been looking for a place of my own but there's nowhere open."

"Didn't you tell me that Germany had offered you a place?"

"Oh yeah, he did. Would you be mad if I took him up on his offer?"

"Not at all. I'd be sad because you're leaving, but I have no right to stand in your way."

"Wow. Are you sure your America? Normally, you never think like this," I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, sober America is currently not available. This is Hungover America," Ok, that got me to laugh.

"Alright, Hungover America, I'm going to training. I might be a little late if Italy decided he wants to play Just Dance again or if I talk to Germany about moving in. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

~Time Skip (again) brought to you by my headcanon that Italy would be awesome at Just Dance~

"Germany! Italy! Japan! I'm here!"

"Herro, (Y/N) san," Japan greeted.

"Ve!~ (Y/N)!" Italy ran up to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Ah, there you are, (Y/N). Alright," Germany turned towards everyone, "Let's begin."

Germany, Japan, and I started running. Italy stayed behind and played with a random cat he found. Once we were all done, we went back inside and Italy started his training, Just Dance. This had proven effective recently in getting Italy excited for training. Germany and Japan sat down on the couch and I had an idea.

"Hey, Germany? Do you guys have dinner planned yet?"

"No. Usually, we just let Italy make dinner," he answered. I assumed by "dinner", he meant pasta.

"Well, do you mind if I make something?" He looked at me quizzically but intrigued.

"Go ahead," he pointed me in the direction of the kitchen and I made it there with no issues. I decided breaded fish and veggies would be an easy dinner to make. I made a list of everything I needed, gathered what the Axis already had in their kitchen, and went to the store for everything else.

~Time Skip brought to you by Author~chan saying "breaded fish" to many times in her head that it doesn't sound like a real thing anymore~

"Finally. Everything is finished," I thought as I slid the fish out of the oven. I took off the oven mitts and apron, went to set the table. From the table, I could see Germany and Japan still watching Italy dance. How long has it been? 2 hours? Geez, Italy has a lot of energy. I set the table for 4 people.

"Dinner's ready!~" I called. Italy had just finished the song he was dancing to and the three walked over to the table. As they sat down, I brought out the fish and veggies and we dug in.

"This is-a really good, bella!" Italy chirped, eating another bite.

"It really is. Thank you, (Y/N)," I blushed a little at the compliment and nodded. After everyone was finished, I gathered the plates and dishes and took them to the kitchen. There weren't many so I just hand washed them. After a short while, Germany came into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

"It's alright. I honestly don't mind," I said, putting down another dish I had finished drying.

"Well, then at least let me help you," Germany came over and stood next to me. We settled into a system of Germany washes, I dry, then I set the now clean dish off to the side so I could put them away later. The entire time, my cheeks had a bit of a pinkish hue to them. We had finished and the dishes were away when I finally brought the topic of moving in.

"Hey, uh, Germany?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember, about 6 months ago, when you offered to let me move in?"  _ This was a lot harder than I thought it was gonna be. Why am I so nervous to talk to him? _

"Yes, the offer still stands, by the way," Wait, he remembers?

"Well, I'd like to take you up on that offer," I said, standing up tall and looking at him straight in the eyes as best I could. This was my way of feigning confidence. Germany gave me one of his rare, small smiles and my blush worsened.

"I'm glad. We can have the room ready by next week. Can you be ready to move out?" I nodded my head and gave him a wide smile. At that moment, we heard a soft patter of steps walking away. We looked at each other and I began laughing. Germany just smiled at me.

~Time skip brought to you by the prospect of living with Germany~

"Do you have everything, dude?"

"Yes, America. I do," That was the third time today he's asked me if I had everything. I had broken the news to him once I got back from that dinner with the Axis. During the week, we had spent every moment we could together while I wasn't packing. We watched movies, played videos games, ate, or sometimes just talked. We knew that the only times we could really see each other without planning it in advance would be at the world meetings.

"I'm gonna miss you, Cali," he said, giving me a hug. When we pulled away, I could tears start to stream down his face. I wiped them away.

"It's gonna be ok, Al (she calls him Al as a term of endearment). We've still got Friday movie night!" This perked him up.

"Of course! Well," he gave me another big hug (or what he likes to call Hero Hugs),"I'll see you later." He helped me load the last of my stuff into my car and I drove off to Germany's house.  _ Here we go again. _

Since I jog there nearly every day, it didn't take very long to get there. Italy was apparently waiting for me because when I got out of the car, he ran up to me and hugged me.

"Vee!~ (Y/N)!" God, I love him. I swear he's like a little brother to me.

"Hey, Italy! Where's Germany and Japan?"

"Right here," I looked over to the door to see Germany and Japan walking out of the house. I gave them a wide smile and started unloading my stuff from my car. I didn't have much because all of the furniture was America's, but I did have all of my clothes, decorations, and other belongings. It all totaled to about 3 boxes and a backpack. I guess Italy saw the potential of having to work so he disappeared. Which left Germany, Japan, and I to carry in everything. Which wasn't all that hard. I was able to carry in one of the boxes by putting the backpack on first and Germany and Japan took one of the remaining two.

The room Germany lead us too was cute; a little small but not too bad. The bed was pushed into one corner next to the closet and a small desk was set at the foot of the bed with some shelves above it and more shelves around the walls. The gears in my head already started turning as I looked around where I could put all of my decorations. Germany and Japan walked inside and set the boxes they were carrying down by the bed.

"Alright, the bathroom is just next door to the left and if you need anything, my room is down the hall on the right. We'll leave you to get settled in," And they were gone.

It didn't take me long to get everything together. All my clothes got hung up in the closet fairly quickly, and I set up my laptop on the desk. I put the books I owned on the shelf above the desk and my other figures and photo frames on the other shelves, rearranging them until I was satisfied with how it looked. I checked the time on my phone. 6:13. I walked downstairs to the front room and saw Prussia, France, and Spain sitting on the couch.  _ Of course, they'd be here. What was I expecting, living in the same house as ⅓ of the BTT. _

"Hola, chica!" greeted Spain.

"Hola, Spain. Where's everyone else?" I asked. I wasn't completely expecting the BTT to be here when I was expecting the Axis.

"Mein Bruder and his friends went out for a bit. I think zhey are getting food for dinner," answered Prussia.

"Really? I thought we already had pasta," That got them to laugh (thank god). I guess they hang out here often enough to know that Italy cooks pasta almost exclusively.

"Frau, come here. Vhy don't you come hang vith us?" asked Prussia.

"I'm ok, you guys."

"Aww, por favor, chica?" said Spain, getting up from his seat and moving beside me.

"I promise we'll play nice,~" France soon joined Spain behind me and I was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Ja, so come on. Play with us,~" That was it. Prussia had moved in front of me, essentially trapping me in between the three of them. Out of panic, I lunged forward slightly and managed to punch Prussia in the jaw, send him flying back a couple feet onto the floor. France and Spain had moved further away from me as I reached into my pocket and grabbed one of the butterfly knives I keep on me.

"That's why you don't mess with (Y/N), dummkopf," I turned around and saw Germany, Japan, and Italy had returned. I refolded the knife and stuck it back in my pocket.

"V-vhy do you keep knives on you?!" stuttered Prussia, scared and still on the floor.

"Multiple reasons; protection, intimidation, and because they look cool." (Honestly me too)

"L-let's just go eat dinner, si?" said a shaken up Spain. 

~Time skip brought to you by butterfly knife (I want one)~

Dinner had ended with me moving over to the couch and collapsing. As much as I didn't want to admit it, moving in had really worn me out. France and Spain had left shortly after they finished eating which left Prussia, Italy, Japan, Germany, and me. Prussia had turned in early, saying something about his awesome beauty rest (He would). Italy was cleaning the dishes from dinner and Japan, for some reason or another, went to help him. Germany sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hey, uh," I said, sitting up a bit, "Thanks for letting me move in with you guys."

"It was nothing. But if I may ask, why?" I shot him a questioning look, "I mean, what made you decide to move in? You seemed to be happy over at America's house."

"Oh, well, Britain has a nasty habit of getting drunk, as you know. And recently he decided it was a good idea to bring America with him and America would get drunk. I was the only one around to baby the two of them through their hangovers and clean up everything. I guess I just got tired of it."

"If no one else is there to take care of them, then who's gonna make sure this doesn't happen again?" he asked. I gave him a wide smile.

"Oh, I already dealt with that. I made sure Britain wasn't gonna get America drunk after the last time so when Britain gets drunk, America can take care of him!" I couldn't tell if he was scared or impressed with me after saying that. It was true, I did have to threaten Britain a little, but it was necessary. I stretched out a little on the couch, tired from moving and eating a big dinner. Without really thinking, I leaned onto Germany's shoulder and started to fall asleep. The last thing I remember was Germany gentley wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me in closer.


	5. I Just Wanna Drink Again

The next morning, I woke up in my bed, assuming that Germany had moved me up there last night. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stepped down. Or rather, I fell. Standing up, I saw that I couldn't see over the top of my bed. I panicked and ran into the bathroom. Yet again, I couldn't see. I proceeded to climb onto the counter, annoyed that either everything grew, or I shrunk. Once I reached the counter, I stood and put my hands on the mirror. A small figure resembling my 6-year-old-self stood there. Tiny, skinny, mousy and wavy hair, gray-eyed, dressed in a green plaid jumper with a white polo underneath it, knee-high socks, and black Mary Janes. I recognized the outfit as my old elementary school uniform. I slowly raised my hand to my face. The child followed. I dropped my hand. The child followed. I jumped from the counter and ran into the front room. Germany was sitting on the couch, reading something when he looked up and saw me.

"Germany. What happened?" Just then, Britain burst through the front door.

"I-I can explain that," He huffed. Germany just looked incredibly confused, "One of my spells may have gone a little haywire and cause you to turn into a child, (Y/N)."

"Wait, (Y/N)?" Germany said, looking at me. I was incredibly embarrassed. I looked down at my feet, completely red in the face.

"How long is this gonna last?" I asked quietly.

"Well, the spell seems to have reverted you to 6-years-old. So that means that you'll age 1 year every hour," I thought for a moment. My face fell in shock.

"...16 hours. I'm gonna have to spend 16 hours like this," I gestured to my tiny body with my tiny hands.

"Well, your body will age as this goes on. So, in an hour, you'll be 7. Then, 8 and so on and so on," 

"Damn my need for socializing. I won't be able to hide away during my teens..." Silent tears began to fall down my face at the thought. I was utterly embarrassed. I was picked up but I didn't care. I looked up at who had picked me up and saw Germany trying to comfort me. I was so emotionally exhausted, I fell asleep.

_ Hour 1: Age 6 _

I woke up a short while later, still in Germany's arm, still in my 6-year-old body. But this time, Italy and Japan were there and Britain was nowhere to be seen. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"How are jou feeling, (Y/N)?" I heard Germany say.

"Weak, but too emotionally drained to care," I answered. I just hoped that Prussia didn't bring the rest of the BTT over again today. But, Lady Luck was not on my side today. A short while later, Prussia came into the front room with Spain and France and I tried to hide behind Germany.

"Ohonhonhon! Who do we 'ave 'ere?" France laughed. Spain and Prussia joined him in seeing who was trying to hide behind Germany.

"Can you guys go away? I'd rather not see a lot of people right now..." I whispered. Completely ignoring me, France reached for me. But Germany had moved his arm in front of me to block France from grabbing me. France just pouted. Though, in hindsight, I shouldn't have peeked out from behind Germany's arm at that moment. Because France took the chance to grab me.

"H-hey! Put me down, France!" He stood there confused, "France, please, just put me down."

"'Ow did you know my name, mon Cherie?"

"It's me, (Y/N). Now put me down. This is too high," I was getting scared. Even as a kid, I had a fear of heights. 

"Chica? Is that really you?" Asked Spain getting a little closer.

"Si, Spain. Soy yo," I said in Spanish, hoping it would convince him. Lucky me, it did. I was taken out of France's arms to the slightly shorter Spaniard. He held me close to his body and it helped me not feel as scared. 

"Chica, how did this happen?" He said gently. 

"Britain. One of his spells went haywire and hit me instead. But, please, don't get mad at him. He never meant it and I'm just trying to get through it."

"Are you sure you are (Y/N), chica?" Spain joked, "Usually you'd be mad at the Englishman."

"Yeah, well, I guess that's the Iberian in me (I'm basing this off of Spain's "go with the flow" attitude)," I shouldn't have said that. I forgot how excited Spain can get and that Iberian meant Portugal and Spain. 

"Hermana!" He said spinning me around a bit, "I can't believe this! I have una hermana!" 

"I 'ate to interrupt this wonderful celebration. But 'ow long is this supposed to last?" asked France. Spain calmed down long enough for me to get my breath back.

"...16 hours," I said, my face returning to the red shade it's been for a while, "which means that I'll have to be a teen... all over again..." A sense of dread fell over me. If you couldn't tell, I was that awkward teen (but who wasn't). And I wasn't looking forward to it.

(Ok, Author-chan is back. I'm not gonna be describing every hour, just the ones I thought I would be interesting)

_ Hour 6: Age 11 _

As we drew closer to the 6-hour mark, I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my favorite baggy Jesuit High School hoodie. Before putting it on, I checked my wrists and sighed in exasperation.  _ I guess they come with the deal too... _ (If you couldn't tell, (Y/N) has scars on her wrists from... I'm sure you can guess). I slipped the hoodie on, the ends of the sleeves falling past my hands. I looked in the mirror (that I could finally see) and took out the ponytail that had been there since hour 3. My frizzy, boring brown, long bush of hair fell down my back and with that, I walked back out to the front room. 

Prussia, Spain, and France had never left so it was Germany, Japan, Prussia, France, Spain, and me sitting in the living room, watching Italy play Just Dance. I desperately wanted to go train again but Germany said no until this was over. At 11, I was a stick of a kid. We never knew why but I was severely underweight. 48 pounds, to be exact. I didn't have any eating disorders though. I was just tiny.

"So vhy did jou go get zhat hoodie, (Y/N)?" asked Prussia.

"I, uh, got cold," I lied. I nervously started pulling down on my sleeves, even though they were far past my hands. Germany, whom I was sitting next to, saw my fidgeting and put his arm protectively around me. I enjoyed the gesture, but I was still uncomfortable. I was incredibly self-conscious about my body at this age. 

"(Y/N)?" I looked over at Germany. He knew I lied, "Vhy did jou go get it?" I didn't want to reply, so I didn't. Germany just turned towards me and I turned away, red in the face. He reached for my sleeves and I tensed up. It was no use trying to fight him. At less than 50 pounds with no muscle at all, there was no point. Tears silently began to form as Germany gently grabbed my arms and rolled up the sleeves. At this point, I was shaking. Soon, the sleeves were rolled up enough and the scars were visible. I couldn't see Germany's face, or anyone's for that matter. My eyes were closed and the tears were falling silently onto my arm.

I didn't want him to know. I didn't want anyone to know. I had hidden them and healed the scars so no one would have to know. 

Germany rolled down my sleeves and lifted me onto his lap. We just stayed there and said nothing. 

_ Hour 8: Age 13  _ (Oh here we go)

We had figured out a system for these changes. 5 minutes before the hour, I would leave and hide in my bedroom. 5 minutes after the hour, I came back out, 1 year older.

By hour 8, I had reached my 13-year-old body. This body was definitely bigger. I had gained a lot of weight by now and the scars were nearly gone. I still wore hoodies all the time, not to hide shamefully, but because they were comfortable and easy to pair with a pair of jeans. Around now, I remember, was also the time when my taste in fashion had grown more masculine. I wore a lot of hats, beanies, in particular, jeans, sneakers, hoodies, and t-shirts. I hated wearing dresses and if I had to dress up for a formal event, I would dress in a suit. It was also around this time when I got two stereotypical "nerd" items; braces, and glasses.

I was ok with wearing glasses, but I hated the braces. I never opened my mouth when I smiled for nearly two years while I had my braces. You know how you could choose different colors when you got your wires tightened? Well, my orthodontist only had bright, neon colors that you could see in the dead of night. 

Which is one reason why Prussia and France have been trying to get me to smile for the past 1/2 hour. 

"S'il vous plaît, mon Cherie?"

"No way, France."

"Bitte?"

"Honestly, you two, I expected France to keep begging, but I wasn't expecting Prussia to ever say please. I thought you were two 'awesome' for that," I said, holding up my fingers as air quotes. But that didn't help. They just kept on bugging me. So I got up, walked to my room, and came back 2 minutes later with my knives.

"You guys seem to forget that I got my first knife at 13. And, since my mind is still at 21, I'm perfectly capable to use them,~" I said, sweetly. Lucky me, I finally scared them into silence, at least for a little while.

Until they somehow got Italy to start asking, and I wasn't about to threaten Italy with a knife.

This is going to be a long 1/2 hour.

_ Hour 11: Age 16 _

Oh boy! 16. I'm actually ok with my 16-year-old body. My size was starting to shrink after years of overeating, I was gaining muscles, I was close to the height I am at 21, and I was pretty flexible at 16. But, like everything, there are some downsides. 1) I really liked fake nails. Acryllics, press-on, etc. So, it was hard to do simple things, like open a can of soda. 2) I'm just gonna say this: my chest grew WAY TOO FAST for someone my age. By 16, I was a 34DD. My back hurt all the time and my morning routine included take pain meds and make sure you bring your pain meds with you. But, the size never changed. Lucky for me, the rest of my body caught up. 3) I had randomly decided to cut my hair really short. And I had really curly hair so this was a process that I could have backed out on at any point. But I didn't. 

I was also starting to dress more feminine. I wore more dresses, I did my makeup, hell I even carried a purse at times. And that's saying something. So, of course, on the hour, I came out of my room, short hair, dark purple dress, fake nails, simple makeup, and black ankle boots (which I also loved). I was ok with the nails though. They were a manageable length and painted like a galaxy, which was pretty.

I waited in the doorway, not completely comfortable with how I looked. I thought I was too dressed up, but this is how my 16-year-old self dressed. I had ditched the purse because I wasn't going anywhere. To my dismay, Prussia was the first one to notice. And I knew this, not because he commented on it, but because he looked over at me and elbowed Germany. Which also caught everyone else's attention (Prussia's not great at subtlety).

"Bella!~ You look-a so pretty!" said Italy, bounding over to give me a hug. I hugged him back, glad that he liked it. 

"Si, hermana! You should dress like this more often!" 

"Sorry, Spain. No can do! I prefer shorts to skirts anyways," I walked over to Germany and sat down. He still hasn't said anything since Prussia nudged him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Germany? Are you feeling alright?" I said, concerned. 

"J-ja. I'm fine," I nodded, still concerned, but I knew he'd be fine. I just heard Prussia quietly laugh. I turned my attention to the TV. After a while, I began to lean on Germany's shoulder. 

_ Hour: 13 Age:18 _

"WOOHOO!!!!" I came running out of my room with a beanie on and into the front room. Everyone else looked confused.

"What happened?" I took the beanie off and let my hair fall out over my shoulders. It was back to its red shade.

"Wow! You look like your back to your-a normal self, (Y/N)!" cheered Italy.

"Not quite yet, Italy. I still got 3 years to go. That's when we'll celebrate.~"

_ Hour: 16 Age: 21 _

"Am I done? Can I stop aging every hour?"

"Yes, (Y/N). You did it. It's finally over."

"THANK THE LORD."

I was done with being my younger versions. I was done feeling weak. I was finally back to myself! But more importantly, I could finally drink again.

I nearly ran to the fridge to grab the alcohol. I grabbed beers for Germany, Prussia, and I and a bottle of wine for Spain, Italy, and France. Japan had retreated into his room, probably to watch anime. Ok, ok, I may have grabbed two for myself.~

I tossed the bottle of wine at France, Spain, and Italy and tossed Prussia and Germany a beer each. I was the first to open mine and start chugging.  _ God, I missed this.~ _

"Someone's 'appy," said France. I gave him a wide smile, braces not included.

"Hell yeah! I can finally drink again! Who wouldn't be happy?" I took another long swig. This day may have started out rough, but it's ending great. After about an hour, I had drunk roughly 4 16oz beers. And I may or may not have stolen some of the wine when the others weren't looking. Japan, being the person he is, tried to sneak into the kitchen to grab food and sneak back to his room. But he had seen us all hopelessly drunk (minus Italy) in the front room. I couldn't appreciate it then, but he started having us all drink water. 

Eventually, we all passed out on the couches. The BTT had somehow managed to squeeze together on one couch and Germany and I had fallen asleep together on the other one.


	6. Murderous Playboy Bunny

**Real quick before we start the chapter. This was partially inspired by 1) the actual episode and 2) a couple of fanfics I've read (I can't remember which ones, sorry). I know Canada wasn't part of that episode (at least as far as dressing up) but I wanted Canada introduced and I thought of a cute way to do it. Ciao!~**

"(Y/N)! Get out of zhe tree!"

"No! This is way too embarrassing!"

"Come on, everyone else is in something similar."

"At least you're mostly covered! And besides, Italy and Japan aren't even here!"

"Just get down here!"

"No!"

"Jou realize that if whoever sent that letter doesn't see jou, zhey'll probably send out zhe picture?"

"UGH! Fine..."

Dear, Mr. or Mrs. Letter-Sender,

I hate you.

Sincerely, an embarrassed, knife-wielding (Y/N).

Seriously, who in their right mind would think of sending embarrassing costumes to all of the countries (and me), want us to meet at the park, and threaten us with embarrassing pictures? Oh yeah, nearly everyone I know. If I had any idea who sent the costumes, I would have to guess it was at least one of the BTT. But, back to the present. I just agreed to come out of my hiding spot, aka a tree. Why am I hiding in a tree? Because the costume I was sent was a playboy bunny outfit. Ears, tail, fishnets, and all. And I just so happen to be more busty than most (I feel you girl. It can be hella annoying) so this is more embarrassing than normal. I jumped down and immediately began regretting it.

"Nope, I can't do this. I'm going back in the tree," I said, turning my back on the costumed Germany. He was dressed up as a Neko maid, as Japan would call it. But mistakes were made as I heard someone approach us.

"Hey, dudes! You got roped into this too, huh?"I turned around to see who it was. It was America and someone else. Mr. Someone-else was blond, like America, but with a long curl coming off the front of his head, had a cute, boyish face, and glasses. He also had a small polar bear on him. I'm not sure you could say they were "dressed up" because they were barely dressed at all. America had on bear ears, a waiter's apron with a bear tail on it, and the collar to a dress shirt and tie. The other had only the apron and collar, but with a ribbon. "Wow, Cali! Looking good!" He put on his goofy smile and gave me a big thumbs up. 

"America? You seem to have forgotten that I never leave the house without my knives. Especially in situations like this," I reminded him, flipping out my favorite silver butterfly knife. He quickly got rid of his smile and put his hand down and I slipped my knife back into its hiding spot, "So, who's this?"

"I'm Canada," he whispered.  _ Oh my heart, he's too cute.  _ Canada kept trying to hide behind America, hoping no one would look at him. 

"Hello, Canada. I'm (Y/N). Wanna hide in this tree with me?" He lit up at the thought of not having to go through with this. But Germany crushed that right away.

"No. Zhe rest of us are going zhough with zhis. So are jou."

"But Germany! Can't Canada and I just hide in the tree till this is over?"

"No."

There was no arguing with Germany so I just pouted and Canada continued hiding. 

"Oh, good. I'm not the only one!" said a voice coming from the sewers. Confused, we all looked over and saw Russia poking his head out of the sewer.  _ I'm just not gonna question it.  _

"I swear, whoever did this will pay, aru," Our attention was back on the tree I just jumped out of. There sat China.

"China? How did I not see you? I was just in that tree," While I was wondering how the hell I didn't see him, we heard Britain's voice start shouting loud enough to know he was shouting but not loud enough to hear what he was saying.

"You guys wanna go find out what he's complaining about?" I asked. I got nods from America, Canada, Russia, and China, but no response from Germany, "You gonna come, Germany?"

"Nein, mein goal is to avoid mein Bruder. If jou are going towards Britain, he probably is too," I just shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I'll return with your picture."

~Time Skip brought to you by Canada being an adorable bean~

"Can you guys hurry up?"

"No thanks. I wouldn't run if you paid me and I doubt Canada would either."

"S-sorry, America. I'm with (Y/N)."

Even at walking pace, it didn't take us long to reach Britain holding down... France? Well, it looked like France, but tiny. Britain was dressed as a nurse who needs to learn how to let the hem of her uniform out. France was... could you say he was dressed? All he had on was cat ears and a tail. Minus the rose  _ that I'm not sure how he keeps on _ that was it. I immediately covered my eyes when I saw him.

"I... I don't even want to ask what you two are doing," I said, slowly uncovering my eyes. France and Britain finally looked up. But that gave France the opportunity to escape from Britain's grasp. And, of course, he ran straight for me.

"Mon Cherie! Help me!" I stepped backward, contemplating running. It was no use. Tiny,  _ and as I could PLAINLY SEE, _ naked France and grappled around my leg. The only thing I could think to do was take out my knife.

"France! Get off!" I yelled. I was completely red in the face, embarrassed, and had what looked like a small, naked child around my leg. This wasn't looking good if someone were to pass by. He looked up, saw my knife, and miraculously let go.

And ran off. (There he goes. Au revoir, Frog Face!~)

"(Y/N), you bloody idiot! France has the pictures!" He didn't need to tell me twice. Though I was in heels, I was still able to run fairly fast. It didn't take me long to catch up to him. I lunged for him, wrapped my arms around his stomach, rolled, and held my knife in his face. 

"France.~ Hand over the pictures,~"  _ I love my terror voice.  _ Apparently, Germany had met up with his brother anyway and we somehow had all moved to the same area. The two Germans were on the other side of some bushes nearby.

"Je suis désolé, mon amie. I do not 'ave them!" Everyone else had caught up by now.

"Alright," I said, losing my patience, "then who does?" France threw a glance at the bushes. I threw France at Russia, who caught him and held him with his iron pipe  _ which I don't understand why he carries it with him though I am grateful _ . I walked over the bushes and saw a head sized patch of curly brown hair in the midst of green. I narrowed my eyes, grabbed on to the chunk of hair, and lifted Spain out of the bush. He was dressed similarly to Canada, except wearing bunny ears. 

"Hola, hermana! ¿Cómo estás?" I wasn't in the mood to be all cheery with my surrogate brother. I had heard the countries talk about "auras" and I'm sure mine is pretty bad. 

"Spain. Pictures. Now," 

"Don't have them! I got France hold them for me!" Ok, I was pissed. I threw Spain to the ground.

"ICH WERDE SIE SCHNEIDEN! AUSHÄNDIGEN DIE BILDER! (Translation: _ I WILL CUT YOU! HAND OVER THE PICTURES!  _ Lovely, is it not?) 

"France, just give back the pictures," Spain said with a sigh. France managed to riggle out of Russia's grasp and run towards a different section of bushes.

"Don't worry! I wasn't going to 'old on to them for much longer! Au revoir!" And with that, he threw the photos into the air, causing them to fly around wildly, and disappeared.

While everyone else started freaking out about the pictures, I actually started grabbing them. Before anyone had calmed down enough to  _ actually grab the pictures,  _ I had them all collected. Most of them were innocent enough, mainly of them sleeping. But, out of respect, I looked at them solely to return them to their owner, not showing them to other people. Then I got to mine, which  _ conveniently enough _ was the last one in the pile. I never actually got to see my picture this morning. I just got the costume and a note from Germany explaining everything. 

"G-Germany? Did you get your picture back?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"There's only one picture left. I think we may have the same picture..."

It was the picture Italy took in the car of me and Germany sleeping.

To say I was mad was a bit of an understatement. Germany was standing in between Spain and I. I walked to Spain, giving Germany the picture on the way. Knife still in hand, I cornered Spain.

"How the hell did you get that picture?" Acid dripping from every word and practically burning holes in the ground.

"S-si, hermana?"

"How did you get that picture?"

"Well, you see, hermana, I got Romano to take Italy's phone, send it to himself, then send it to me."

"So what you're saying is...Romano has also seen this picture?"

"W-well, I-"

"And he has this picture saved to his phone?"

"Well, si, but-"

"You both are dead," And I let him go and ran towards the house.

~Time Skip brought to you by a murderous playboy bunny~

*BAM*

"ROMANO!"

I don't care about the door right now. All I care about is getting to Romano and that picture. I ran up to Italy's room, seeing as how that's where Romano seems to be when he's over. I guess it was pretty scary seeing a pissed off, 5'8", stiletto-wearing playboy bunny with a silver butterfly knife kick down the door to the room you're in. Though I wasn't able to anything as Germany was close behind me and wrestled me into my room and locked the door. So I was forced to sit in my room like a kid on timeout.

First things, first: Get out of this stupid costume.


	7. This isn't what I'm used to...

"Italy? What are you doing?"

"Shh! Hold still!"

This is what my entire morning has been like. As soon as I had finished my breakfast, I was dragged off to my room by a certain Italian and had an outfit shoved into my arms. It was definitely fancier than anything I ever wore, though it looked simple. It was a long, off the shoulder, black dress that hugged everywhere. He pulled out all the stops as far as shoes too. They were silver, 3 inches tall, strappy stilettos decorated with rhinestones. My first reaction to them was "absolutely not" but here I was, sitting in the dress and heels, getting my hair and makeup done by the same Italian.  _ Did I mention that Italy has an amazing talent for every aspect of style, including hair and makeup? Because it's incredible. _

"Italy, please, tell me why we're doing all this?"

"Sorry, (Y/N)! It's a surprise!"

"At least tell me Prussia, Spain, and France didn't put you up to this?"

"Nope!" I sighed in relief. At least there was a good reason I was going through all of this.

"Almost...There!" The last lock of my hair was pinned into place. He spun the chair I was sitting in around to face a mirror. My lids were bronzed and golden with winged liner sharp enough to stab someone, my lips were a dark maroon, and my hair was half up, half down, with a braided crown and lightly curled.

"Ve!~ You look so pretty!" And for once in our friendship, he didn't jump on me. Didn't want to wreck all of his work, I guess. We walked out to the front room together. Italy wasn't allowing me to bring my knife so the only protection I had was the Axis. We met Japan and Germany at the door. I was constantly tripping over the heels. It had been forever since I even owned a pair of heels so I wasn't used to being 3 inches taller.

"Are jou alright?" Germany asked, grabbing my arm lightly.

"Yeah... Just not used to heels at all."

"Here," he offered his arm to me and led me to the car.

~Time skip brought to you by fashion icon and stylist, Italy~

Remind me to hide away in my room for a couple days when I get home. Italy managed to keep our destination a secret until there was no going back. Aka in the car.

"So, where are we going all dressed up?"

"The world meeting!"

"Like with the Allies?"

"With all the countries in the world!"  _ Sorry, what? _

I looked at Germany and Japan.  _ Omg, he's not kidding. _

"Italy! What were you thinking bringing me with you!? You know I'm not a country and the only reason I go to the meetings with you guys and the Allies is because a)they'd break everything if I wasn't there and b) they all complained when I wasn't there!"

"Please calm down! There will be people you know there! Like Miss. Hungary, Mio Fratello, the Allies, Prussia, Spain, and Canada!"

I sighed in exasperation. To say I was nervous was definitely an understatement. Soon, we made it to the meeting hall. We all got out of the car and Germany offered his arm to me once again. The inside of the hall was similar to the one I was used to, just fancier. There were more expensive decorations and it was far more vast. I was trying to stay and feel dignified until I heard a whistle through in our direction.

"Wow, Germany has some arm candy this time!" We both turned to the sound of the voice. Walking towards us came a tall, olive-skinned man with short dark brown hair and stubble that reminded me of France. He was wearing a green parka, brown slacks, and a white mask covering his eyes.

"Ugh. Hello, Turkey," said Germany, trying to be polite. I stayed quiet, giving a polite smile.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

"It's pleasure to meet you, Turkey. The name's (Y/N)," I said, sticking out the hand that wasn't hanging onto Germany's arm.

"Geez, Turkey. Only 1 minute of her being here and you're already bothering the new girl. Give it a rest," And off Turkey ran to argue loudly with another country who had fallen asleep in the span of 2 seconds.

"Can we just go find our seat?" I asked Germany. He gave a small nod and led me off to the main meeting room.

"(Y/N)? Is that you?" I turned around to see Hungary running towards us. I let go of Germany's arm to pull Hungary into a hug.

"Hungary! I'm sorry, I forgot you were going to be here!"

"Hehe! Come with me! I have some people I need to introduce to you!" I looked over at Germany.

"Our seats are close by. I'm sure Italy will wave you down when you come looking for us," He said.

"Thank you, Germany," I pulled him into a quick hug and left with Hungary.

"Sorry, girls! I'm back! And I brought a friend!" Hungary had brought me over to a group of 4 girls, "(Y/N), this is Seychelles, Belarus, Ukraine, and Liechtenstein," Hungary said as she gestured to all four. The first, Seychelles, was a girl with long, dark brown hair tired into 2 pigtails with red ribbons, wearing a knee-length blue dress with puffed sleeves. Next, Belarus, had long, straight, platinum blonde hair styled with a white ribbon, wearing a dark purple dress and white waist apron. Next, Ukraine, was tall and curvy, with short blonde hair, held back with a few pins and a headband. She was wearing a white blouse and blue overalls. And finally, Liechtenstein, a girl with blonde hair cut in a cute bob with a blue ribbon on the right side. She wore a long-sleeved, dark red dress. But the ones who stood out most to me were Ukraine and Belarus.

"I know you two," I said, pointing to the two.

"You do?" Ukraine asked. I gave a wide smile.

"Yup! Russia has talked about you guys a lot! He really loves you guys!" It's true. The way Russia talks about his sisters is adorable. But maybe that wasn't the best thing to say out loud. Ukraine had to hang on to Belarus to keep her from running off. I looked in the direction of where she was facing and saw Russia, looking scared and relieved at the same time. I gave him a small wave and turned back to the girls. It stood there talking about everything under the sun until the meeting began. (By this time, she had gotten used to the heels and could now move in them as freely as any other shoe)

Like Germany predicted, Italy was excitedly waving me down. I walked over to them smiling, but instead of sitting down, I stood behind them. This may be a major world meeting, but the countries were still the countries. I knew I was gonna need to catch someone or something over the course of this meeting.

And, yet again, I was proven correct in a matter of minutes. Britain and France had already gotten into a fight and, as expected, France went flying. I ran to catch him, as he was luckily thrown to my side of the room. Talk about a deja vu moment.

"Britain! We talked about this! Stop throwing France!" I yelled, setting France on his feet.

"Merci, mon Cherie," France said, a little breathless.

"De rien," I walked over to Britain, "As for you! I honestly thought you'd be a little more dignified at this kind of meeting! But you're still arguing with France like kids! Can't that wait until we get home?!" Once I had sufficiently lectured the Brit, I walked back to the Axis.

"Haha! Never mess with an angry wife, Britain!" Turkey said.

"Wife?" I said, "Please, I need someone with at least SOME control of his life." A short time later (with no incidents, luckily), someone called for a break. This time, I was hoping to spend some time with the Axis. I was able to spend a few minutes with them until Spain tried dragging Romano over to me.

"Come on, Romano! Why won't you spend time with me and mia hermana?" Spain asked, struggling to drag Romano over.

"I will not spend time with that ragazza matta! Let go!" I just sighed in exasperation.

"Spain, let him go." He did so, only to have Romano hide behind Italy and start yelling. I sighed and scanned the room for other people I knew. That was until I felt someone tugging on the skirt of my dress. I looked down and saw Kuma!

"Hey, Kuma!" I smiled and picked him up, resting him on my hip, "Wait if you're here, then that means..." Kuma jumped from my arms and ran over to where Russia was still sitting.  _ Not again. _

"Hey, Russia?" I said, walking towards him.

"Hm?" He said, smiling.

"Would you mind getting off of Canada? I believe you're crushing him."

"What do you mean?" I sighed, motioning for him to stand up. He did so, though I assume he was trying to prove a point.

"Thank you, (Y/N)," Canada said. I smiled and extended a hand towards him, helping him up.

"Thanks, Russia!" And I led Canada and Kuma off. The meeting was about to continue so, instead of finding Canada a seat with the Allies, I had him sit with me and the axis.

The rest of the meeting passed without incident unless you count Russia scaring a few of the countries. After the meeting, I approached Russia and the three countries.

Can we talk about Russia really quick? I don't understand why the other countries think he's scary. I've heard his laugh and, yes, it is a little unnerving but not to the point of completely avoiding him. He really is a big softie.

"Hello, sunflower!"

"Hello, Russia! Thank you again for earlier with Canada."

"Da. Sunflower, this is Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia," He gestured to the three countries. Lithuania was a slender man with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. He wore a simple green military uniform and tall boots. Latvia was short with curly blond hair and violet eyes. He wore a uniform similar to Lithuania, only maroon. Estonia had dark blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a deep green military uniform and square glasses. They all bowed in greeting.

"No need to be so formal," I said, motioning for them to stand up," I'm (Y/N). It's a pleasure to meet you."

"They all live and work at my house," Russia added.

"Really? Then I believe I'll be seeing more of you! The girls and I were talking about getting together sometime and it might be at your house!" I said, smiling. Russia seemed to be very happy at this fact.

"Ve!~ (Y/N)!" I looked over in time to see Italy latch onto my arm, "Germany wants to go home. You ready?" I nodded, bid goodbye to the group, and left with the Axis.

~Time Skip brought to you by Kuma~

"Oh thank heavens that's over!" I said, stretching as soon as I got out of the car.

"Germany! I almost forgot about pictures!" Germany sighed at Italy's statement. I, on the other hand, was just confused.

"Pictures?"

"Itary-san likes to take pictures when we come home from major world meetings like this one," Japan explained.

"Ve!~ (Y/N)! Germany! Get closer!" Italy had already gotten out his camera. We entertained the Italian and stood like we were taking homecoming pictures. It was a lot of fun, to be honest, standing around, doing weird poses, and taking pictures with the people I considered family.

After a while, Italy finally got tired and we all headed inside for dinner. It was Germany's turn to cook so I went upstairs to change and take off the mountain of makeup that was on my face. After getting all the makeup off, I jumped into the shower and enjoyed the calming and destressing effects a hot shower can have. After getting dressed in a pair of black leggings and a loose fleece sweater, I walked downstairs, my hair a curly mess. Germany had just finished putting dinner on the table.

"Mmm, that smells really good," I said, my stomach growling.

"It's just roasted potatoes and schnitzel," he said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm hungry. Where are the other two?" If you couldn't tell, we all liked to eat together for dinner.

"Right here," we turned to see Italy and Japan, both in comfier clothes than we had been in all day. Germany, on the other hand, was still in his meeting attire.

"Germany, don't you want to get into comfier clothes?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"If you're sure," we all ate dinner listening to Italy talking at a mile a minute, occasionally responding when he spoke directly to us. After we had finished eating, I took everyone's plates to the kitchen and washed up. Germany tried to help but I stopped him.

"No, Germany. You made dinner, I'll clean up."

"But-"

"No 'buts', go," he left without much more pushing.  _ Don't think I haven't noticed you working so hard lately. The least I can do is alleviate some chores for you. _

I finished cleaning up and joined the others in the front room. Germany wasn't there, but I tossed it up as he left to finally change. Japan decided to put Black Butler on. After the first 2 episodes, I noticed the Germany still hadn't joined us. I excused myself and walked over to his room. 3 knocks and no answer.

"Germany?" Still nothing. I was about to head back to the front room when I heard papers rustling in his office. Which meant either a) something fell or b) he was working again. I sighed, knocked on his office door, and got a "come in" in response.

"Germany? What're you doing in here?" I asked.

"Work," he responded.

"You're always doing work."

"There's a lot to do."

I sighed, "I understand that. But you should come join us."

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). There's too much to do."

I draped myself lightly on him and hugged him from behind. He tensed up at the gesture, "Germany, you're worrying me. I don't know if the others have seen it or if this is normal, but you can't overwork yourself like this."

No response.

"Promise me you'll come out soon?"

Still nothing.

"Germany?" I got off of his back and made him look at me, "Please. Promise me you'll come out soon?"

"...Ok," I planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you," and with that, I rejoined Italy and Japan in the front room.


	8. Languages With a Chance of Shit Storm

Finally, today is my lazy day! I needed to de-stress after the past events. Let's see how long that lasts with the crazy people I call my friends around.

The morning started off nicely. Germany, Italy, and Japan knew I was having a lazy day so they didn't wait for me to wake up to start training. I padded my way into the kitchen in my donut PJs and started cooking breakfast. Sausage and eggs sounded good. Maybe some milk tea? Yeah, it was gonna be a good day.

I had just finished pouring the milk into the tea when I heard a frantic knock on the door. I opened the door to reveal a slightly disheveled Britain.

"Good morning, Britain!"

"Good morning, (Y/N). Is France here?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"I was hoping the frog face would be here with the other two. He wasn't at his house either. Any idea where he might be?"

"I think Prussia, Spain, and he went out on the town. But they didn't say where. Sorry."

"Ugh, of course. Why not tell someone where you're gonna be? It's not like you might need to contact them?"

"Right? Anyways, I just made some tea and breakfast. Would you like some?" I stepped to the side to let him in.

"Thank you. It's greatly appreciated." I served another serving of sausage and eggs onto a plate.

"Milk in your tea?" He just shook his head no. I poured the tea, without milk this time, and brought it over to him.

"Thank you, (Y/N). If I may, what kind of tea is this?" He asked, taking a sip.

"Chamomile with honey and vanilla. It's been a favorite since I was little," he just hummed in enjoyment.  _ I guess he liked it.  _ We just continued to eat in silence and it didn't take long to finish breakfast. I grabbed both of our plates and cleaned them.

"So, why aren't you out training?" I walked over to him. He was standing at the door to the backyard, watching the Axis train. 

"You know everything that's been happening recently?" He nodded, "Well, I may have scared the daylights out of Romano and Germany's having me take the day off to calm down and go apologize."

"Well, how were you planning on spending the day?"

"Probably do some writing, crocheting, reading, and trash-talking weird American show," his face lit up, "You want to join me?"

"I'll be right back," He ran out the door. About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. There stood Britain, bag in hand. Today was gonna be fun!

~Time Skip brought to you by Author~chan showing the girl she interns with Hetalia (she likes it)~

Britain and I were just watching American Dad and discussing how it would be if Germany acted like Klaus or the other way around. We fell into fits of laughter after Britain did an impression of it. But I guess we were being a little loud because Romano had come down to see the noise.

"Oh, great. It's the playboy bunny and tea-Bastardo."

"Oh hey, Romano," I stood up and walked over to him, "listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry for last time. Spain and France had set up this whole elaborate plan and-"

"Shut it! I know what that tomato-bastard and the frog put together! I'm only here to tell you to stay away from me!" And with that, he was gone.

"I don't think that counts as forgiven," I turned to face Britain with a confused, but hurt face, "At least I can tell Germany I tried."

"Tried what?" I turned to the door leading to the backyard. Germany, Japan, and Italy stood there.

"Tried to apologize to Romano. He told me to stay away from him so I doubt that I'm forgiven."

"Aww. It's ok, (Y/N)! Fratello just needs some time!"

"Thanks, Italy."

"I don't mean to be rude but," Japan said, "Why is Mr. Britain here?"

"Oh, he was looking for France but I invited him to hang out," I answered. I knew he asked because A) he was part of the Allies and B) Italy was starting his training soon, "Don't worry. We'll move upstairs," I grabbed our stuff and led Britain up to my room.

"So," Britain started, closing the door, "What was that about?"

"Italy has a special training program so unless you want to listen to random American pop music while we try to watch TV, we're up here." 

My lazy day ended nicely. Britain and I continued binging TV shows, I would occasionally sneak downstairs to make more tea, and sometimes we would talk about nothing and anything.

~Time Skip brought to you by Romano calling Reader~Chan a playboy bunny~

The lazy day was over when I woke up the next day. I had fallen asleep as Britain and I were entering season 4 of American Dad and I guess he put me to bed and left. I'll have to call him later to thank him. 

I slid out of bed (thankfully in my own body) and moved over to my desk. Ever since April Fools day and I started speaking the little German I knew, I've been wanting to learn how to speak other languages. And being the overachiever I am, I've chosen 4; French, German, Portuguese, and Japanese. I opened my laptop to my last lesson in Japanese, brought out the notebook I practice in, and began my lesson.

But remind me to use headphones next time. I was having trouble pronouncing はじめまして  **(When I got to this, I didn't actually have trouble. I just needed something that some people might. It's pronounced ha-ji-me-ma-shi-te)** . I had the program say the phrase again. And again. And again. Each time I would repeat it but it still wouldn't sound correct. It was beyond frustrating.

I was so focused on trying to pronounce it correctly that I didn't hear Japan open the door.

"(Y/N)?" I jumped, closing my laptop, turning to Japan.

"Japan! Hi. What're you doing here?" 

"Are you trying to rearn Japanese?"

"I... Yeah..." Just my luck. The one guy who knows how to speak Japanese in the house found out that I'm learning Japanese.

"Here, ret me show you something," he took my pencil and began writing in my notebook. I later found out that he was writing in Romanji, a type of Japanese that is written like it sounds and not with the Hiragana characters.

"Thank you so much, Japan!"

"If you need any more herp, I'd be grad to assist you," I nodded my head, "Just answer me one question,"  _ Oh no... _

"Y-yeah? What is it?"

"Are you trying to learn any other languages?"

"Uh, yeah. I want to travel back to the places I'm from so I'm learning French, Portuguese, and German."

"What about Japanese?"

"I want to visit for fun!"

"Ret me know if you need any herp," I gave him a small nod and then he was gone.

An hour or so later, I checked the time. 9:49.  _ Perfect,  _ I thought,  _ I have enough time to practice 2 more languages before lunch. _ I put away my notebook, took out my headphones, and switched over to German.

German was one of the easier languages I was learning. Unlike French, you actually pronounced every letter and, unlike Japanese, it used the same alphabet I was used to (more or less). I sped through a couple of lessons, taking notes online as I went. Another hour passed and I moved to Portuguese. 

I'm gonna go off on a tangent for a second here. I love learning languages. I'm currently fluent in English and Spanish while working on German, Japanese, French, and Portuguese. Why so many languages? Well, for one, I'm an overachiever. But I also want to travel without having to have a translator AND a tour guide. I had a friend in high school named Natasha and she shared my love for languages and culture. Which reminds me, I need to call her. The last time I talked to her was nearly 5 months ago. Note to self: call Tasha.

I checked the time again. 12:47. I closed everything and walked into the kitchen for lunch. I knew Italy had made a lot of extra pasta so I wanted to make myself a serving. But, as I turned the corner, I saw a certain Italian raiding the fridge.

"Romano?" I seemed to startle him because he hit his head on the only empty shelf in the fridge (what luck).

"Ay! Who goes around scaring people half in a refrigerator?! I thought I told you to stay away from me!" 

"Geez! I said I was sorry! Why can't you let it go?" I said in defense.

"Why? How would you feel if some ragazza matta breaks down your door holding a knife!?"

"How would you feel if someone you barely knew had information or pictures of you that you wish were never shared?!" We were pretty much screaming at each other now.

"What the hell was I gonna do with a picture of some ragazza I didn't know?!"

"You have connections with France and Prussia through Spain! I was not about to risk anyway of that picture getting to them!"

"What's so important about that stupid picture anyway!?" We continued yelling at each other until the Axis got concerned and came inside. I wish they hadn't. During our fight, a few tears of frustration spilled out that I managed to wipe away while Romano's back was turned. I was in too deep with this argument that my stubborn pride wouldn't let me back down, not even when my brain was practically begging. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, holding my arms down, and a hand covering my mouth. Italy tried to do the same with Romano and ended up just being able to hold him. My heart was still racing. I was exhausted. I felt defeated. My lungs and throat hurt. My legs buckled under me.

"I would ask what happened, but I don't want the fight to start back up," Germany said. I could hear the disappointment in his voice. Disappointment has always been worse than anger. Anger was easy to brush off. Disappointment stuck to you like tar. It hurt. I felt like a child again, being scolded for messing up. I tried to struggle out of Germany's grasp, but it was no use. No matter how much I tried, he was bigger and stronger. I went limp in defeat. Soon, the hand around my mouth came off and was used to hold me down.

"I tried, ok? I tried to apologize. I tried to be civil about it. I wanted to revive any shred of friendship that might have been there. But I guess that can't happen..." I said, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

My pride was broken. I was emotionally drained. All I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for a month. But my body had other plans. Without realizing it, the last of the tears spilled out. I must have surprised Germany because his grip on my waist loosened enough for me to get free. I caught myself and took off towards the front door. I wrenched it open and ran. Away from the Axis. Away from my mistakes. Away from the voices yelling for me to come back.

Towards the last place the Axis would check for me.

Towards Natasha.


	9. I've Had The Time of My Life

"So explain to me what happened again?" Natasha asked.

"I got into a fight with a few friends, my pride got the best of me, so I ran," I sighed.

"Ah, that's right. We've been through this before. By the way, here's your tea," Can I say I love Tasha? She keeps a small stash of my favorite tea in her kitchen solely for when I come over.

"So who are these friends of your's, anyway?" I wasn't sure how to respond. According to Tasha, the personifications are basically celebrities. As she puts it, "They're the freaking personalities! Who doesn't know them?!" Apparently, me.  _ So, you didn't know who they were? _ Yeah. _ And you manage to make friends and move in with them?! _ Yeah. Pretty much. Jealous, much?  **(muahahaha. I know this never happens. Deal)**

We kept talking and catching up on lost time for about 20 minutes before we heard a knock on the door. I looked out the window and saw Germany, Italy, Japan, and Prussia. I didn't see Romano anywhere and I guess Prussia decided to tag along.

"Nope. You answer it," I said before walking off and hiding in the hallway. I peeked around the corner and watched Tasha answer the door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hallo. We are looking for our friend, (Y/N). Have you seen her?" asked Germany. I saw Italy freaking out in the back. I forgot that Tasha knew about the personalities so to say she seemed a little star-struck that four of the personalities kinda just showed up at her front door was an understatement.

"Uh, yeah, she's-" Tasha turned her head to face me and the others followed her gaze towards me. I ran from my hiding place, further down the hall. Being as fast as he is, Germany ran after me, dove towards me, and caught me. Italy, Japan, Prussia, and Tasha came down the hall to figure out what happened just to see me sitting in Germany's lap, trying to hide my face by looking at the ground, and Germany making sure I can't escape by holding me around the middle.

"Wow, (Y/N). Couldn't you wait till you got home first?" joked Tasha. I could feel my face go completely pink.

"T-Tasha!" Her joke got Prussia to laugh  **(since we all know that Prussia likes to make similar jabs at Germany)** and I saw her face go slightly pink.  _ Oh, I'm so using this against you in the future, Tasha. _

"Are you done running now?" Germany said with a sigh.

"...yeah," I said, defeated.

"Good," he said, letting me go. We both stood up, "Let's go home."

"Before you go," I looked over at Tasha and she grabbed my arm, dragging me off to the kitchen, "Why didn't you tell me you were friends with some of the personalities!?"

"You wouldn't have believed me if I did," I stated plainly.

"How many do you know?!"

"Sometimes, it feels like too many," I said with a sigh. I love these guys, but they can be exhausting. Tasha had a look of shock and disbelief on her face, "If you want, I can introduce you to more."

"You're kidding me... (Y/N), I love you. You know this. But you confuse me sometimes," I gave her a wide smile.

"That's why we're friends! Now come on! I think they want to go home, but I still wanna hang out with you. So you're coming with me," I grabbed her hand and brought her back to the others, "K we're ready! Let's go!"

~Time Skip brought to you by more shipping moments~

I was very happy to find Tasha soon became comfortable with everyone. When we got home, I introduced her to the other two members of the BTT  _ that were at our house for some reason _ , and Romano. Being the person she is, she mainly hung out with the BTT, more specifically Prussia. Not long into knowing each other, Prussia has already given her the nickname "Birdie". Eventually, being the curious people they can be sometimes, Prussia, France, and Spain started asking questions about Tasha and me.

" 'ow long 'ave you two known each other?" France asked.

"Since freshman year of high school. I was the awkward kid who didn't want to talk to anyone. That was until a mutual friend of ours made me sit with them at lunch," I answered, taking a swig of the beer I got not long ago.

"Yeah. Even back then, she would talk about beer!" Tasha teased.

"Yup! What can I say? I've been drinking this stuff at family parties since I was 13!" By now, I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. I was getting to my happy, bubbly, singing mood.

"Uh oh! I know that look on your face, (Y/N)," Tasha commented, the only sober one here, minus Japan who had retreated to his room to watch anime.

"I don't know what you're talking about,~" I saw Tasha lean over to Prussia and whisper something in his ear, presumably "Watch this." She stood up, plugged her phone into the stereo system, and turned on "Follow the Leader" by Wisin and Yandel. I immediately got excited. I gave my beer to Tasha and stood in the middle of the front room. In the past, Tasha has shown me videos of myself dancing to this song on multiple occasions. When I finished the song, I saw Prussia, Tasha, and Italy had their phones out, videotaping me.

And then I passed out.

~Time Skip brought to you by irl Tasha panicking because she didn't do her homework the night before~

I woke up an hour later on the couch, the BTT, Axis (minus Japan), and Tasha still talking and having fun. Italy had turned on Just Dance and had gotten other people to dance as well. When I woke up, Spain was the one dancing.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Tasha said. Everyone looked at me except for Spain (he was still dancing). 

"Morning," I yawned, giving a small, sleepy smile. About 2 seconds later, I felt someone, or someones, start hugging me. I opened my eyes to see France and Italy were the ones hugging me, squealing about "how cute I was". Without realizing it, I let out a small giggle and then I found Tasha tackling me. I looked over at Germany, still sitting behind me.

"...help," was all I managed to say. Nonetheless, Germany still got the message and motioned for Prussia to help him. Germany picked France and Italy up by their collars and Prussia, being... Prussia, picked Tasha up bridal style.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't breathe for a second there."

"Well, that wouldn't work!" Spain said," Someone else needs to come dance!" Everyone looked towards me.  _ Ugh, why always me? _

"Fine, I'll dance," I slipped my phone out of my pocket, "but first," I pointed my phone's camera at Prussia and Tasha and took a picture. Prussia had never put Tasha down. And, being the over-confident person he is, smiled, walked over to the couch with Tasha in his arms, and sat down, placing her on his lap, and cuddled her. Tasha, on the other, was completely red in the face. Proud of myself (and Prussia), I stood up and began dancing. 

With next to no hesitation, I chose "Rock n' Roll" by Skrillex since it's one of my favorites. It's fun, energetic song that didn't require too much... suggestive body movement? Yeah. Let's go with that.  **(If you want a song that would be counted as "suggestive body movement", look up "Just Dance 4, Mr. Saxobeat")** I was blasting through the song and having an incredible amount of fun. When the song was over, I turned around to face everyone and did an over-the-top, exaggerated bow for fun. I stood straight up with a massive smile on my face. 

"Hey! How about we make this a competition?" asked Prussia. I looked over at him and saw he had a "this-is-a-bad-idea-but-I'm-gonna-do-it-anyways" face.  _ Oh boy... _

"Oh, no. What do you have in mind, Prussia?" I said, instantly regretting.

"Don't be so quick to judge! It's merely a contest of points. We'll start with the song you just did, so you don't have to dance again. Everyone will dance to a song and the two with the lowest points at the end of the contest have to dance to a song I've chosen," I looked over at the screen. 6678 points.  _ Shit,  _ I thought,  _ I just gotta hope that everyone else is worse than me. _ I already had an idea of song Prussia had chosen, and I was not excited. I sat down and watched the others, one by one, get up and dance. 

It wasn't looking good. I already knew that Tasha and Italy were near pros at the game. Spain was definitely good at this game. Prussia, France, and Germany never played, so I wasn't sure. Prussia would probably be a good player, seeing as he is 1/3 of the BTT, along with France. Germany... I couldn't really tell. I guess we just have to wait and see. 

It didn't take long before Prussia pushed Germany in front of the TV. He was the last one to go. So far, the ranking goes; 1st: Italy, with 9980 points; 2nd: France, with 9756 points; 3rd: Spain, with 9135 points; 4th: Tasha, with 8865 points; 5th: Prussia, with 7980 points; and 6th: Me, with my measly 6678 points. So, no matter how many points Germany got, I was gonna be dancing.

"I say we raise the stakes!" yelled Prussia, right before Germany pressed play.

"I don't like the sound of this..." I muttered.

"Kesesese," Prussia ran off and came back a minute later holding two outfits, one being a yellow spaghetti strap dress with a red belt around the waist and red strappy heels, and the other being a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway, black slacks, and black shoes. I immediately recognized the outfits as the two outfits as what the dancers wore for the dance "The Time of my Life". I start panicking. I'm currently in dead last so that means I have to wear the dress. That leaves either Germany or Prussia dancing with me. 

"No. I refuse-" Germany started.

"Too late!" Prussia grabbed the controller and hit play, forcing Germany to focus on the game. Personally, I was hoping he would get more points than Prussia. At least it would save me some embarrassment. Tasha noticed me being a lot quieter than I usually am and came to sit by me.

"You doing ok?" she asked.

"Not really. You probably figured out what song Prussia has in mind," she nodded, "No matter what happens, I'm gonna be dancing..."

"Calm down, you're gonna be fine. If you're worried about the lift at the end, both Germany and Prussia could lift you easily," By then, Germany had finished the song and Tasha stood up to give Germany his spot back.

"Kesesese. I am very excited to announce the placings. In first, we have Italy, with 9980 points. In seconds, we have France, with 9756 points. In third, we have Spain, with 9135 points," As Prussia kept rattling off the scores, I dreaded the end. The end meant we got closer to the punishment. Which included me in a dress and dancing. 

"And our last two, who will be dancing again!" Everyone already knew who it was. Process of elimination meant...

"Germany and (Y/N)!" We had the two outfits thrown at us, and we begrudgingly walked to our respective rooms to change. We walked out a short while later and looked at each other. We both walked into the front room, completely red in the face. Something told me Prussia planned all of this...

The song went smoothly, though embarrassing. I was never worried about not being able to perform the moves. There have been many times where I felt heat rush to my face when around Germany. Yes, I will admit, I was incredibly confused. I was certain Germany saw me as nothing more than someone else who lived at his house, but I couldn't shake the feelings. 

The song was over and Germany set me down from the final move. To stabilize myself, my hand went to his shoulders and his hands were still around my waist. After a few seconds, we let each other go, and I ran off to go change. I came back, wearing camo print overalls and an off-the-shoulder black knit sweater **(Picture at the end)** . I saw Germany come down the hall, still dressed in the outfit from the dance. I steel myself and spoke up.

"Germany?" I said quietly, lightly putting my hand on his shoulder, "I-I'm sorry for running off after the song..." We both grew quiet and just looked at each other. Gathering myself, I quickly gave him a peck on the check, and ran off to the front room, blushing like a madman.


	10. Natasha aka My Biggest Troll

*BUZZ**BUZZ**BUZZ*

Do I always have to wake up to my phone annoying me? I looked over at the time showing on my phone screen. 5:00. My alarm wasn't supposed to go off for another 3 hours. I looked to see why my phone was waking me up and saw my phone had been overrun by notifications from Natasha sending me videos. Slightly annoyed by Tasha waking me up, I ignored her videos and tried to sleep again. But my attempts were in vain. Sleep escaped me and I had no choice but to get ready for the day.

I slid out of bed and trudged to the bathroom for a shower. I nearly fell asleep again as the warm water washed over me. Once finished, I towel-dried my hair then left it to dry. I brushed my hair straight but it returned to its curly state within 30 seconds. I left the bathroom with my curly mop of hair and got dressed. I chose a red, fleece sweater that had the "Enjoy Coke" logo on it, my favorite ripped blue jeans, and some black, low-top canvas sneakers. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs to make an early breakfast.

As I expected, I was the first one awake and the only one up to make breakfast. I had recently introduced Natasha to Canada and that put me in the mood for vanilla pancakes. As I was pouring the first few dollops of batter into the pan, I heard soft footsteps come down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

"Good morning," I greeted, still focusing on the stove.

"Guten Morgen, (Y/N)," I turned around briefly to see Germany. He had yet to really wake up and get ready so his hair was laying on his forehead. And there was one more detail I didn't mention.

He was shirtless.

I quickly turned my attention back to the pancakes to hide my blush and transferred the pancakes from the pan to a plate. 

"I'm making pancakes for breakfast. Help yourself when you want," I said, trying my hardest to not stutter and be understandable.

"Danke. Why are you up so early?" he asked, grabbing a plate and some pancakes. I looked over at the small clock we kept in the kitchen. 6:03. 

"Natasha was blowing up my phone, trying to get me to watch some videos she liked, and I couldn't fall back asleep. She probably didn't even go to sleep last night, knowing her." I said, shrugging and sliding more pancakes onto the plate. Germany just stood in the corner, eating his pancakes. My blush had yet to die down and I was 99% sure he could see it now, "I'm getting back at her for waking me up by ignoring her texts."

"You're not a morning person then, huh?" 

"No. If given the choice to wake up early or sleep in late, I would sleep in," I glanced over at him, thinking for a little bit, "What about you?"

"Hm?"

"If given the choice to wake up early or sleep in late, which would you choose?"

"Wake up early," he answered, washing his plate in the sink, "But I will admit, sometimes sleeping in can be nice," he finished washing and drying his plate and put it away in the cabinet," Italy and Japan will probably be down within the next hour or two. I'm going to get ready for the day."

Though a little sad, I simply responded with a simple, "Ok."

"And... (Y/N)?" he said, hesitantly.

"Hm?" I hummed.

"I... enjoyed talking with you. Thank you," I gave him a small smile.

"Anytime, Germany. It was quite fun, talking with you," And with that, he walked back upstairs, and I was left by myself with the pancakes and my thoughts.

About 30 minutes later, I heard small feet slowly pad into the kitchen, like they were trying to sneak up on me.

"Good morning, Italy," I said, knowing who it was.

"Aww! How did you know it was me?" I looked at the small Italian and smiled. This was our morning ritual when I would make breakfast. I would be standing at stove or counter and hear him slowly walk into the kitchen. When I first moved in, he liked to surprise me with hugs in the morning, but now I know they're coming. A few times, though, I let him "surprise" me, just so I can get a morning hug.

"I made pancakes for breakfast. Help yourself," I said, motioning to the stack of pancakes. I began cleaning the bowl and pan I used as Italy served him some pancakes.

"Mmm~ These are really good, (Y/N)!" Italy said in between bites.

"Thank you, Italy," I giggled, "I guess I learned something from Canada!"

A small "Ohayo" caused me to jump. I turned around to see Japan standing there, faint dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh, good morning, Japan. I'm sorry. You scared me!" I said, letting out a small laugh.

"I am sorry I scared you, Mae-chan," I smiled at the nickname Japan had given me a few months ago. 

"It's alright, Japan. I made pancakes if you wan-" I stopped mid-sentence because I noticed something on the side of his mouth, "Uh, Japan? You got something..." I started pointing to the side of my mouth roughly were the piece of food was on Japan's face. I handed him a towel and he wiped it off. I gave him a thumbs up to tell him he got it.

"Were up watching anime all night again?" I asked, realizing how the spot got on his face. He didn't respond, so that probably means I was right, "Don't worry about it, Japan. I used to do this same thing when I was younger. I still do sometimes."

I looked back over at the clock in the kitchen. 7:04. I heard my phone go off. It was a text from Natasha.

**N= Natasha M= (Y/N)**

N: Have you watched the videos yet?

M: No. You woke me up so I was ignoring you.

N: Ouch my honey nut feelios. Anyways, I want you to promise me two things.

M: Ugh. Fine. What?

N: 1) you have to watch them all, beginning to end and 2) you have to watch them with the axis.

M: WHY?!

N: Because you ignored me :) 

M: ...You're mean to me.

N: You love me.

M: Unfortunately, yes. I'll talk to you later.

N: Kk. Don't forget you promised! ;)

I groaned and sat down on the couch.

"Is everything ok?" Italy asked.

"Sorta. Tasha's getting back at me for ignoring her texts by making me promise her something."

"What did you promise her?"

"I have to watch the videos, start to finish, and I have to watch them with you guys," I said, holding up one, then two fingers as I counted off the promises I made to Natasha.

"Ve!~ I'll go tell, Germany!" And off he ran. I sighed in exasperation. I don't even know what these videos are. But knowing Natasha, it's not gonna be fun.  **(IRL Natasha does this same thing...)**

A few minutes later, Italy came running back, pulling Germany in tow.  _ How...?  _ Italy nearly threw Germany on the couch next to me (again.  _ How?) _ and sat down on the other side. Japan decided to stand behind the couch. I saw a last minute text from Natasha saying "Watch them in order ;)", sighed, scrolled to the first video, and played it on the TV. The first video was called "ヘタリア【APHetaliaMMD】Shake It Off【Axis＋Allies＋】" **(Yeah. I'm just copying and pasting the video title. Deal)**

"I forgot to tell you guys. I have to watch the videos, start to finish, but you don't. You can leave whenever," And knowing Tasha, they might want to.

Natasha decided to spare me for the first video. It was simply a 3D animation of Italy, Germany, Japan, America, Britain, France, Russia, China, and Canada dancing to Taylor Swift's Shake it off with a few cameo's from other countries and female version of them. It was an adorable video nonetheless. 

The second video was... less forgiving. It was called "MMD APH - Sexy Love [Allies]". It was only the Axis dancing this time, but my face was pink by the time the videos ended. Before we started the final video, Japan had gotten me a glass of water to help me calm down.  **(Let's all thank the dark lord Hima for Japan.)**

Natasha truly wanted to torture me with the last video. Before I describe said video, there is a few small fact about me you should know. 1: I blush very easily and have been known to be teased about it. 2: Natasha was my biggest tease and she would actively search out ways to make me blush. 3: Natasha found out the easiest way to make me blush. Any sort of PDA or flirting done to me by a guy can make my face turn from a human face to a tomato with a face. And 4: There are moments that I can't help but put myself into someone else's situation, real or fictional. 

This video was called "[MMD APH] Shut Up and Sleep With Me, America!!". I could already tell that this wasn't going to be a fun time for me. This video was another 3D animation like the other two. It started out with America "running" a meeting when every country I know and then some starts trying to get him to sleep with them. And, of course, this is one of those moments where I couldn't help but put myself in the place of America.

After what seems like an eternity, the video ends and my face is on fire. Japan, Germany, and Italy had all stopped paying attention to the video. But, keeping my promise to Natasha, I watched the video, start to finish. I stood up, grabbed my phone, and said,

"I'm gonna go take a shower real quick," I walked away. When I got to the bathroom, I started the shower and pulled up my texts with Natasha.

**M: You are so mean.**

**N: What do you mean? :)**

**M: I finished the videos.**

**N: Mhm**

**M: ...**

**N: How did the others like it?**

**M: No clue. They weren't paying attention and I left soon after the last video.**

**N: Boo :(**

**M: :P I gtg. See you**

**N: Bye**

I set my phone down, got ready, and jumped in the shower. After 10 minutes,  my blush had died down. I got out, got dressed, and headed to my room. I still had training that day so I made sure everything was ready before I headed out. 

But then I realized something. I saw Italy and Japan's faces before I walked out of the room.

_ They know… _


	11. Why can't I Have a Normal Morning?

I woke up to the sunlight in my eyes. I groaned a little and turned to my side, only to be met with a sleeping Italy. I panicked and sat straight up, trying to remember why he was here. Then I remember last night. Italy ran into my room, yelling about some nightmare, and the only way to quiet him (cause I didn't want to wake anyone else) was to allow him to sleep with me. I poked his nose lightly, trying to wake him up. That didn't work so I just slipped out of bed and got dressed for the day. My outfit consisted of black, high-rise skinny jeans, my fuzzy, red "Enjoy Coke" sweatshirt, and red high-top converse. I looked back over at Italy, still sleeping. I walked back over to him.

"Italy," I said, softly, "wake up," he stirred a little. I sighed, grabbed my phone from the nightstand, and left the room quietly.

Upon entering the kitchen, I saw Germany cooking dinner.

"Morning, Germany," I said.

"Guten Morgen, (Y/N)," He replied, not turning away from the stove. I looked over his shoulder to see him mixing around sliced ham in a pan. The oven dinged and he stepped away to grab the food. He put on oven mitts and grabbed a tray of rolls out of the oven. They smelled heavenly. Germany transferred the rolls onto a plate and the ham into a large bowl.

"Have you seen Italy this morning? I went to wake him up before starting breakfast and he wasn't in his room," Germany asked, still focused on cooking breakfast.

"Yeah. He ran into my room last night, screaming about a nightmare, so I let him sleep with me. I think he's still in there. I can go get him if you want," I responded. He seemed slightly wary of having Italy and I sleeping in the same bed, but it's not like we did anything.

I opened the door to my room to see Italy still asleep. I checked the time on my phone. 6:54. I gently shook the Italian awake.

"Mm... Buongiorno, (Y/N)~ " said sleepy Italy.

"Good morning, Italy. Time to wake up. It's almost 7 and Germany made breakfast," Surprisingly, that was all it took to get him to wake up. He threw back the covers and walked slowly out the door back to his bedroom. Luckily for me, he was wearing his pajamas and we all know that is a blessing. While walking back to the kitchen, I saw Japan exiting his room.  **(FYI: when they are talking in Japanese, I will be using Romanji.)**

"Ohayo, Japan," I greeted.

"Konichiwa, Mae-chan. How are you?" He responded as we walked to the kitchen together.

"I'm doing well, thank you," Our brief conversation consisted of discussing our favorite animes and mangas. When I first met Japan, I thought he was a man of few words. As I got to know him, that remained true. But he can be very talkative when discussing things he loves. He soon quieted down as we entered the kitchen.

I was hoping breakfast could have been peaceful, but luck wasn't on my side. Roughly 5 minutes after everyone had finished, the door burst open and we saw France running through, yelling for help. I was ready to chase after him and knock some sense into him when Britain ran in and I heard Germany yell my name before I was enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, I noticed I was significantly shorter than before. By nearly my entire height. I opened my eyes and looked down, curious as to why I was so much shorter.

_ Why me? _

It turns out that the cloud of smoke came from a spell Britain cast. He meant to hit France and make him stop running, but it hit me instead.

And turned me into a cat.

More specifically a ragdoll cat, with blue eyes, white fur, and grey colored markings around my face, paws, ears, and tail.

"(Y-(Y/N)?" I heard Britain say, timidly. I turned to face him, my eyes as wide as saucers. Through the window, we could see France running back to wherever he was going. Italy was the first to come back to his senses.

"Aww! You're so cute!" He said, squatting down to pet me. I tried to say something but just meowed.  _ Guess I can't talk while I'm like this... _ Italy then picked me up, which I wasn't mad at. He was gentle and it helped me be at a height where I could see everyone's faces easier.

"How long is this going to last?" Germany asked. I looked up at him. He looked worried as if he were to hold me, he would break me. I decided to use my inability to blush to my advantage. I wiggled out of Italy's arms, landed on the ground, and walked over to Germany, gently pawing at his leg. He got my message and gently picked me up. I curled up and laid in his arms, content as could be.  _ If I were still human, this would have never happened. _

"It should only last for today. If it lasts longer than I can take her to Romania and Norway. Maybe they can help..." Britain responded, gently petting my head.

"Why don't we take her to them now?" Japan asked.

"No. In magic, you must wait at least a day after a spell was cast before trying to reverse it, lest you make it worse," Britain said sternly.  _ Looks like I'm stuck like this for the day... _

"Why are you guys making so much noise?!" We turned our heads towards the doorway leading to the bedrooms. There stood Prussia, in all of his pajama glory. That is a pair of black pajama pants with the word "Awesome" written in white down one leg. He finally noticed me, which took surprisingly long seeing as how I was an unknown cat in his brother's arms, "What's with the cat?"

Britain then proceeded to give Prussia the short version of everything that happened over the past 15 minutes. After a while, I jumped down from Germany's arms, padded over to the couch, and laid down, contemplating how I was going to communicate with everyone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys," Prussia continued. My ears perked up, "Spain and France should be coming by later today so..."

"France just ran out of here. Are you sure he's coming back?" Japan asked.

"Of course! He probably doesn't know about Hase," Ever since April Fools day, Prussia has been calling me Hase, which means bunny. He even got Natasha to do it...

After he said that, we heard the doorbell ring. Due to my apathy, I continued lying on the couch, curled up and watching everyone. I saw Prussia open the door, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas, and in stepped France and Spain. Spain was his happy, bubbly self as usual, and France decided to pretend that he didn't run through here almost half an hour ago. Britain, however, did not forget and proceeded to loudly argue with France.

"¿Dondé está mi hermana?" asked Spain. Though I was a cat, I could still understand everyone. I hopped down from the couch silently and padded over to everyone, weaving in between their legs. Once I reached Spain, I sat down in front of him and meowed to get his attention. He looked down, smiled wide, and picked me up, cooing over how cute I was.  _ I doubt he even knows it's me. _

"As a matter of fact, you're holding her..." sighed Britain. I've gotten used to his antics, so this cat thing didn't bother me as much as it would have bothered most people. Though I would've preferred to be turned into a dog. Anyways, back to Spain. He looked incredibly confused, but then understood, seeing as how Britain is here and Spain was around when I was turned into a child. He just went back to cooing over me. Meanwhile, I found a way to make him laugh by flicking my tail over his nose.

After a short while, we had all moved over to the couch to wait this whole cat thing out. As usual, the BTT were on one couch and the Axis on another. Britain was still looking despondent over transforming me again so in an attempt to make him feel better, I was on his lap. After a few hours of everyone talking, laughing, and watching TV, I finally got an idea for how to communicate with everyone. I hoped down from Britain's lap and padded over to the doorway and sat. While most of them were still focused on the TV, Britain and Germany got my message and followed me. I lead them to my room (they had to open the door because I could reach) and jumped up on my desk where my laptop was. Lucky for me, I had left it open, logged in, and open to a blank document.  _ Wow, how convenient. _

I may be a cat, but I still had the brain power and motor skills of a human. I was able to begin typing on the laptop.  **(This will be in italics.)**

_ "Pretty smart, huh?" _ I typed. I looked at them with my chest puffed up, feeling very proud of myself.

"That is... quite impressive," Germany started.

"How did we not think of that?!" And then Britain starts freaking out. Germany grabbed my laptop and we all walked out of my room and back to everyone else.

When we got there, we noticed that Italy had set up a cat bed on a table for me with a little bowl of fish next to it. I instantly hopped up and snuggled into the fluffy bed.  _ Perfect~... _

"I don't understand how you managed to set this up... We were gone for 5 minutes," said a confused Britain.

"It was easy! I already had the cat bed and there was fish in the kitchen. Japan wouldn't let me give her pasta," said Italy. I didn't care how it happened. I was happy. Germany placed my laptop down next to me and I began typing.

_ "Thanks, guys! I love it!" _ I typed. No one seemed to notice so I meowed until they looked over. They all seemed very impressed, even Japan.

~Time skip brought to you by Author~chan finally writing another chapter (I'm sorry! I have finals coming up >.<')~

The day passed pretty uneventfully if you consider being turned into a cat as uneventful. I continued to talk to everyone through my computer. Germany and Japan still had to train so they left after a little while, returning before dinner. The BTT never left, claiming "they didn't want to miss anything if something  happened to me." So we had France cook a simple dinner. I don't remember what it was because I couldn't eat it. Japan had given me a fresh helping of fish, which I happily ate. Italy had his Just Dance session while France was cooking and I padded into my room at around 9 o'clock and curled up in the middle of the bed. I wanted to be in my bed for the night just in case I change back in the middle of the night.

The next morning, I woke up at around 5:30, still in the center of the bed. I opened my eyes and looked at my body. I was back to human! And back into the clothes I was dressed in yesterday. I stretched and ran my fingers through my hair, but stopped halfway and gave out a small yell. 1) Something had scratched my head. I didn't have long nails so I wasn't sure how it happened. 2) I had ears...

_ Oh no... _

I ran over to the bathroom mirror and nearly screamed. Not only did I have dark red ears the color of my hair and claws, but I had a freaking tail of the same color! I was ok with being 100% cat, but being part cat, part human freaks me out. It's like some strange, uncomfortable, furry thing  **(I apologize to any furries out there. Personally, I'm uncomfortable with the culture but if you're not, have fun. I'm not hating on all you furries out there.)**

I climbed underneath my covers and tried to wait until this nightmare was over. I closed my eyes and drifted in and out of consciousness. Each time I reopened my eyes, time would pass. Sometimes 10 minutes, no longer than 30 minutes. The final time I opened my eyes, it was 8:00. Nearly 3 hours later than I'd normally wake up. But I was willing to give up today to avoid anyone seeing me. But, of course, that wasn't going to happen.

_ Knock knock knock.  _ Three hard knocks on the dark wood door told me it was Germany calling me. If it was Italy, he wouldn't even knock; he'd just start talking. Well, shouting. Japan would have curtly knocked and waited. A small "no" escaped my lips.

"(Y/N)? Are you back to yourself again?" Germany asked.

"Um... sorta?" I answered, still under the blankets.

"What do you mean by 'sorta'?"

"It means, I don't wanna leave my room for the rest of the day to minimize the amount of people who would see me."

"That makes no sense."

"Too bad. I'm not leaving."

"(Y/N), you still have to come train with us! This is important!"

"No."

"I'm coming inside," I couldn't even say no before I heard the door open.

"Please leave..." I said quietly.

"Not until you give me a good reason," I knew he was going to stick to his word and I wasn't strong enough to make him leave. The only way to make him leave was to show him. I reluctantly lowered the covers enough to show my dark red ears and my eyes. My face was completely pink, partly from embarrassment and partly from hiding under the covers. After two seconds, I dove back under the covers, hoping he world leave. But, no. He peeled back the rest of the covers, picked me up, and carried me out to the front room. I was immensely glad that I had my clothes back and I'm certain Germany was too. Japan and Italy were in the front room as well, probably waiting for us. Germany set me down and I dug my chin into my chest, my ears on full display, my hair falling over part of my face, and my tail hiding behind my back so no one could see it.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting of their reactions. Italy was his usually happy, bubbly, cat-living self. Japan... I'm not entirely sure. His bangs were covering his eyes and he had covered the bottom half of his face with his sleeve. Germany was staring straight forward, his face completely blank so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I let out huge sigh and held my arms out slightly away from my sides.

"So... this happened?" I said, still unsure of everything that has happened. 0.2 seconds later, I was engulfed in a hug by the small Italian as he was yelling (in my ear, no less) about how cute I was. In a small glimpse, I saw Japan running out of the room and speed down the hall, sleeve still covering the bottom half of his face. Italy finally let me go when we heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I realized who it was immediately.

France and Spain never went home last night.

As much as I wanted to hide behind the couch before they could see me, I didn't have the time. As soon as I whipped my head around to see who was walking down the hall, they were standing in the door way in their pjs. And by pjs, I mean only pajama pants (except Spain. He had the shirt on too). Prussia already had his phone out.

"Hey Fräulein. I can't say much right now. I just need you to come over to mein house. You'll understand once you get here,"  _ Click. _

"Prussia... who did you call?" I asked, venom dripping from my words. Not long after, we heard a beep of someone's car locking and the door opening.

"Ok! I'm here! What's wrong?!" It was Natasha. And she was looking directly at me.

"H-hi?" I said timidly.

"I'm honestly not surprised anymore. In the 7+ years we've known each other, NIETHER of us have been transformed as much as you haven these past few months," she said dumbfounded. I merely shrugged.

"Technically, it's been almost a year," I added. I had met America when I moved away. I heard the shutter noise of a phone go off. I lifted my head to see France with his phone out, and Tasha and Prussia looking over his shoulders.

"You seem to forget something," they looked at me quizzically. I lifted my hand and extended the claws I had found when I woke up, "Kitty has claws."

"I'm here! I'm here," we turned towards the door being thrown open again to see a very flustered Britain standing there winded. I retracted my claws and ran up to him.

"Oh thank god you're here," I said, pulling him into a hug, "Please tell me you will be able to reverse this," I continued, gesturing to myself.

"Yes, I can," he fished a small, round bottle with a strange bright blue liquid inside, "Drink this. You'll pass out, but you'll be back to yourself in a couple hours."

I gingerly took the bottle from his hands. I was happy to go back to my human form, but strange blue liquid in a bottle from the same guy who put you in this situation in the first place can be unnerving for anyone. Nonetheless, I popped the top off, jokingly raised it in cheers to everyone, and chugged it contents, passing out a few seconds later.


	12. Monthly Subscription to Satan's Waterfall

The next morning, I woke up in my bed, 100% human, and confused. Not because I was human again. Britain's potion fixed that. But I remember being in my day clothes when I passed out. How was I in my PJs right now? I can only hope it was Hungary or one of the girls. I brushed the feeling off and slowly made my way to the bathroom for a shower.

My bathroom was small since it was meant for one person but it had all the basic necessities: Shower, toilet, sink with a cabinet. I had added one thing to the bathroom's decorations when I moved in: A small, seemingly innocent calendar. Emphasis on seemingly. That calendar, which looked like a simple home decor item, was what I used to track my time of the month  **(Sorry if you didn't want to hear that. It's late for me and I've stopped caring)** .

A quick check of the calendar delivered unfortunate news.  _ Are you kidding me? _ I thought. I forgot, even though I have a crazier life than most, that I'm still human, and female. I dealt with my situation, the cramps already setting it, and jumped into a hot shower.

I like to spend more time than usual in the shower when my cycle starts. What can I say? Hot water on cramps feels like a miracle. But, I still had the rest of the day ahead of me, so eventually, I had to leave the shower. After toweling myself off, I heard my phone go off. It was a text from Germany.

G: when you wake up, we're all going to a nearby gym. I'm changing our training program.

M: Alright. I'll be down in a few.

Walking into my bedroom, I threw my still wet, curly mop of hair into a messy bun and got dressed for the gym. I went with some high waisted black leggings that lace up the side, a dark blue muscle tank that says "Wake up Beauty. It's time to Beast", and black high top vans. I opened my stash of painkillers and dry-swallowed two tablets of Ibuprofen then ran downstairs. It turns out I was right on time. Italy, Japan, and Germany were walking out the door and I followed suit as Germany threw an apple to me for my breakfast.

The gym was fairly close by, less than a mile away from the house. We walked through the front doors and Germany walked up to the front counter and signed us in. Once he was finished, he lead us inside and handed each of us a small piece of paper. All that was on the paper was a short list of exercises, the number of sets we were to do (3), and how long we were to do cardio at the end. We were only allowed to leave once we had finished everything, no matter how long it took. Once our little debriefing was finished, we parted ways to get everything done.

First up: Russian Twist with a 5-pound weight. Easy enough, though it took a while to find a spot that wasn't entirely sweaty or in everyone's way. Next, bicycle crunch. It went along like this for a while: find a place to exercise, start the workout, move onto the next one once finished, and repeat. It took an hour to finish all three sets but I did it and moved to a treadmill for 30 minutes of cardio. Germany wasn't kidding when he said he was going to change our routine.

I finished my cardio and was at the front door a mere few minutes before Germany.

"I win," I teased jokingly. He just rolled his eyes at me, which made me laugh. Italy and Japan joined us a short while later, the former needing some encouragement, and we all started walking home. We eventually fell in step two by two, with Germany and Japan walking ahead of Italy and me, and we all fell into our own conversations.

"How's everything going with Germany?" Italy asked in a hushed voice.  _ What kind of question is that? _

"What are you talking about?" I said, focusing my gaze away from him. I could already feel my face heating up slightly.

"Come on, (Y/N)! You gotta admit there's something happening between you two. Like when you turned into a kid, you went straight to Germany and didn't leave his side. Or when we found you and Germany in the hall at Natasha's house. Or-," I slapped my hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

"Shh! Don't talk about that! That's really embarrassing!" I whispered. I glanced forward at Germany and Japan but they didn't seem to have heard. I slowly removed my hand from Italy's mouth, "Where did you get the idea that something was happening between us?"

"Japan and I talk about it all the time!" He has gotten louder so I gestured to make him talk quieter. By this point, we were less than a block from the house, "We both think you two would make a really cute couple," this made my blush worsen. Even when I'm not on my cycle, I would think about cute things couples do. But the fact that I'm on my cycle means it happens much more often. And, of course, it started happening.  **(You can imagine any type of thing here. I'm too lazy and it's nearly midnight. Just make sure it's fluff.)**

A few minutes later, we were home. My blush had yet to die down so I walked upstairs to wait it out. In addition, the ibuprofen had worn off and my insides felt as if they were simultaneously trying to implode and explode.  _ Reminder: see a doctor about longer lasting pain meds.  _ I took off my gym clothes and got dressed in black joggers and an oversized, multicolored hoodie. If I was gonna be in pain, I was at least gonna be comfortable.

I walked out into the main room to see Italy, Romano, Spain, Prussia, and Japan watching TV. Italy and Japan were sitting on one couch and Romano, Spain, and Prussia were on the other.

"Where's Germany?" I asked, plopping down next to Prussia on the couch. I saw Italy and Japan exchange a "why-won't-they-get-together" look, in which I returned a "don't-you-dare" look. Everyone else just looked confused.

"He's in his office working. Why?" Prussia responded. I sighed.

"I should've known...," I said as another cramp set in.

"Hermana, are you ok?" Spain asked. I didn't want to move lest I make it worse so I just grunted. And before you ask if my cramps are really that bad, yes they are. It is a common occurrence to not be able to move when my cramps set in.  **(This is true. Its horrible)**

"Anyways, could you go get Germany out of his office, (Y/N)?" Prussia asked. I looked at him and he had a "yes-I-know-and-I'm-using-it-against-you" face.

"Can't you do it?" I responded, bearing through another cramp. All I wanted was for this to be over.

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Usually, you've already talked to him before we even mention it. What's wrong?" Spain added.

"If you wanna know so badly, go call Hungary and tell her my back is aching and I don't wanna move," And, of course, Italy took that literally and called Hungary, putting her on speakerphone. We heard her voice come in a few seconds later.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss. Hungary!" Italy said.

"Hello, Italy! How are you?"

"Great! I have a question though. There's something wrong with (Y/N) and she won't tell us what. She told us to call you and say her back is aching and she doesn't want to move."

"Ahh. Tell her to hold on for a few minutes and I'll be right over." And with that, the call ended.

"Well that didn't answer any questions," Prussia huffed. After a few minutes and more horrible cramps, Hungary walked through the door carrying a bag. 

"Alright, I'm here." 

"Thank god..." I was curled up on the couch in a ball, trying to alleviate the cramps. It wasn't working. Hungary, being the incredibly strong person she is, picked me up and carried me to my bedroom, bag slung over her shoulder. I didn't even try to escape, just waved at the guys as I was carried off. 

When we got to my bedroom, she laid me down on the bed, still curled into a ball. She set her bag down next to me and began searching through it. She pulled out a hot water bottle, long lasting painkillers, and 2 cartons of cookies and cream ice cream.  _ She really knows how to take care of me. _

"Here. These should help. When did you last take painkillers?" She asked once she was finished laying everything out.

"This morning. It's only been a few hours." I responded.

"Well, that should be enough time. Take two of these," She said, placing the jar of pills in my hands and walked out with the hot water bottle. I opened the jar, grabbed two of the pills, and dry swallowed them. They were about the size of the tip of my pinkie so I had no trouble. I laid back down and waited for her to come back.

"Oh good! You're already laying down," Hungary was back already and laid the pack on the lower half of my stomach. I immediately let out a sigh of relief as the heat from the pack seemed to evaporate my cramps, "I explained to the boys what was happening and Germany is out there too."

"Thank you, Hungary. You're an angel," I sighed. She laughed a little and we continued talking about life until I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I lifted the hot water bottle from my stomach and sat up. Hungary and I grabbed the ice cream and rejoined the boys in the front room. Everyone was still watching TV and Germany was sitting next to Italy. I grabbed two spoons from the kitchen and threw one to Hungary as we sat down. I sat between Italy and Japan while Hungary sat next to Prussia  **(Don't fret. It's still gonna be Natasha and Prussia. I like Hungary with Austria anyways. I see Hungary and Prussia more as siblings.)**

"Do we get ice cream?" was the first thing out of Prussia's mouth. Not "There you are" or "Everything ok?" Nope. Just his want for ice cream. I will admit; it made me laugh. 

"Nope," Hungary answered as she spooned the ice cream into her mouth. Prussia then asked repeatedly for some ice cream and Hungary ignored him. Their antics made me laugh a lot. Little did I know at the time but Italy had seen Germany staring at me when I laughed. He had gotten Japan's attention and tilted his head towards Germany. Japan got it immediately.

"I'm going to make some tea. Italy, would you please help me?" Japan said, getting up. Italy stood up with him and they walked out to the kitchen, leaving me and Germany on the couch alone.

"What was that about?" I asked. 

"I'm... not sure I want to know," Germany responded. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile. I turned my body so I was sitting on the couch facing him, half cross-legged, one leg dangling off the side of the couch. I shoveled some ice cream onto the spoon.

"Want some?" I asked, holding the spoon towards him. 

"Uh... sure," He responded. I gave him a closed-eyed smile and fed him the ice cream. At that moment, I heard multiple shutter sounds go off. I turned around and saw Hungary, Prussia, and Japan with their phones out. I stuck my tongue out at them and continued enjoying my ice cream, occasionally sharing some with Germany. 


End file.
